


Whoopsie

by applejax95



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejax95/pseuds/applejax95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had a little too much at a party and his girlfriend's older cousin takes care of him. This was meant to be a one shot but it continued somehow, haha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's some unspecified ships mentioned in here but this is mainly about Eren and Levi so I didn't tag them to keep them out of the other ships tags.

"No way, Eren."

 _"Please?"_ whined Eren, tugging on his girlfriend's hand.

"No, you’re too much of a lightweight," Mikasa reaffirmed, slightly rolling her eyes.

"I am not!" Eren argued, "besides, how often do your parents go out of town and leave you with a relative old enough to buy alcohol?" Mikasa only sighed in response as Eren looked at her expectantly.

"She has a point," Armin said sheepishly, "Last time you got drunk after three beers and started running around with your pants off."

Eren made a loud, high-pitched noise that made it clear he was offended despite Armin being correct. “Come on, it’s a perfect opportunity for a party.”

"Speaking of parties," a fourth voice chimed in, it’s owner throwing an arm around Armin’s shoulders, "I heard there was gonna be one at the Ackerman’s."

Eren made several panicked gestures as if he were cutting off his head with his hand. The short, buzz-haired new member of the conversation was either ignoring or not noticing them.

"Connie, don’t you have class on the other side of the building?" Armin laughed nervously.

"I’m taking it easy today," he shrugged before continuing, "Anyway, Eren said that Mikasa’s old-as-balls cousin was basically her guardian while her parents were away, so we’re having a party tomorrow night, right? Jean and I have a bet that—"

"That Jaeger is a lying sack of crap and isn’t actually having a party," a tall boy with a long face joined in, crossing his arms and leaning casually against the lockers of the hallway.

"Oh, lay off, horse face," Eren scoffed, "I-I was just…"

"Just what?" Jean sneered, leaning down to get in Eren’s face, "Just getting in trouble with your girlfriend for inviting everyone to a nonexistent party?"

"Actually, Jean, the party’s at seven."

Everyone turned and stared at Mikasa, who had just spoken.

"Really?" Armin said, as if he were giving her a chance to take back what she said, "are you sure?"

"Yeah," Mikasa said. She didn’t say anything else.

There were a few awkward moments of silence before Jean scoffed. “Whatever. Let’s go, Connie.” He turned and walked down the hallway, looking irritated as a cheerful Connie bounced alongside him.

"Mikasa," Eren said, blinking at her.

"What? I just didn’t want you embarrassing yourself." She absent-mindedly tugged at the red scarf around her neck.

"Thanks," Eren said awkwardly, "I mean, you really don’t have to…"

"It’s fine," she waved him off and grabbed his hand, "Let’s go to class. Come on, Armin."

***

The party was definately booming. Everyone bumped shoulders in Mikasa’s middle-class house as loud music pounded against Eren’s eardrums. He recognized most of the faces that were attached to bodies holding half-full solo cups, but he'd somehow managed to wander away from Armin and Mikasa for what must have been the fifth time that night. He swore he was going to sew his feet into the ground; he was outgoing and liked to speak to everyone, but he mostly preferred those two's company above everybody else's. He shoved through the crowd, more than slightly fogged by alcohol as he tried to find his girlfriend and his best friend.

He came to a circle of most of his friends sitting on the floor in front of the couch in the living room. He stumbled forward and scanned the bodies for a blond boy and a raven haired girl.

He found Armin first. He looked up at Eren through his slightly buzzed gaze, and his happy face melted into horror.

Eren followed his eyes to a bottle that was in the middle of the circle. The top of the empty container was pointed to Eren’s left, which led to a two people kissing, one with a long face and one with short, black hair.

The kiss seemed awkward, Jean being way more into it than Mikasa was, but Eren still tromped over, puffing out his chest and lifting Jean by the collar of his button down shirt. Jean looked up at him, confused, right before Eren’s fist collided with his cheek.

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted from the ground. Eren moved to jump on the taller, now cursing boy, but a pair of strong arms held him back.

"Easy there, brat," said a low voice in his ear.

Eren roared in response and tried to lunge towards Jean, but his efforts were in vain.

"Hey, settle the fuck down," the arms held him tighter, but the tone of the speaker seemed completely indifferent.

"Let me go!" Eren shouted, trying to struggle out of the grasp. Only a few people had taken notice of the struggle due to the loud music and the haze that came along with alcohol consumption.

"Levi," Mikasa said, standing up to cross over to them, "Let him go. He’s wasted, I’ll take him upstairs and—"

The voice in Eren’s ear cut her off, “You stay down here and take care of that kid on the ground. They’re _your_ guests. I’ll take this shithead upstairs.”

"He’s my guest, too!" Mikasa protested, curling her hand into fists.

"Mikasa, I swear to God I will call your parents." The words cracked like a whip, making Eren go still for a moment.

Mikasa frowned as Eren was pulled away from her. A realization dawned on him that he’d been staring at her with a dumbfounded, mouth open expression, and he vaguely wondered if he looked like a fucking idiot. She didn’t move as she disappeared from his line of sight as he was dragged up the stairs.

He was promptly thrown onto a bed he didn’t recognize; he guessed it must have been Mikasa’s parents. In his intoxicated stupor, he flailed around, trying to not fall off the bed. He would have failed if it wasn’t for the fist that snapped out and grabbed hold of his shirt, keeping him from tumbling to the floor.

"Jesus, you’re _gone_."

Eren tried to focus his vision on the owner of the arm that shoved him into a proper laying position. As the man sat on the edge of the queen-sized bed, Eren recognized the steely eyes and dark hair as familiar features that decorated Mikasa.

"You’re Mikasa’s cousin…? Levi?" Eren slurred, pointing at the man.

"Great observation," Levi said, glaring at Eren. If looks could kill, the green-eyed boy would have spontaneously combusted.

"Why’re you so angry?" Eren asked, the sentence taking way too long to come out of his mouth. He scratched the back of his head and pushed himself up from the laying position on the bed.

"Because I have to babysit an insufferable brat."

"Insubburble?"

Levi’s eyebrow twitched. He pinched the bridge of his nose, “I don’t know how I got talked into allowing this…”

Eren giggled.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?" Levi snapped.

"You’re so cute," laughed Eren.

Levi stared at him and bit his lip for a fraction of a second before reverting back to an annoyed expression. Eren kept smiling dumbly at the man. “Go to sleep.”

"Wait," Eren said, reaching for the man’s shirt to prevent him from leaving, "aren’ you ‘posed to take care of me?"

Levi blinked at him, “You can take care of yourself.” The older man eyed him before reconsidering, “Scratch that, you do look pretty pathetic.”

"So you’ll stay?" Eren asked, tilting his head to the side. Levi's gaze hardened.

"Knock it off, kid."

"Knogg off what?" Eren blinked at him, confused.

"Don’t try to be cute."

"I’m not trying to be cute. Wait, do you think I’m cute?" Eren looked at him like an excited puppy.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Naw," Eren drawled, laughing as if Levi hadn't just completely rejected him, "Take care of me.~"

"I swear to God," Levi clutched Eren’s shirt by the collar and leaned close, intending to threaten the kid. But somehow, without knowing who initiated it, their lips brushed against each other, sending a jolt through both of their bodies.

 _Fuck it_ was Levi’s last thought before pressing his lips hard against the boy’s. Eren moaned and opened his mouth, which made Levi curious and aroused. He dipped his tongue into the kid’s mouth, and despite Eren being wasted off his ass, he still managed to not be completely disgusting, although he seemed to slobber a little more than most people would.

Their saliva mixed as their tongues slid against each other, and Levi gripped Eren’s shirt harder. The kid’s moans were sending electric jolts from his mouth straight to the tip of Levi’s cock.

Levi pulled away with an audible pop as Eren whined in protest.

"You’re drunk as fuck," Levi said, his blown pupils betraying his arousal.

"Mm, who cares," Eren huffed. He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, and Levi had to restrain himself from biting it.

"I’m not gonna get turned on by some shitty teenager."

Eren giggled again, rubbing his leg against Levi’s crotch. “But I think you already—mn!”

Levi attacked Eren’s mouth mid-sentence as Eren continued to grind his leg against his erection. He playfully tugged on the boy's lower lip, eliciting another sound from Eren’s throat. He tried to speak, but Levi stopped him.

"Shut up," Levi ordered against the teenagers mouth, "don’t talk."

Eren obeyed as Levi moved to loom over him, putting one hand on the bed on either side of the boy’s head. Lips moved from Eren’s mouth, along his jaw and down his well defined neck.

Eren reached up, his fingers wandering under Levi’s black shirt and beginning to trace circles on the skin of his lower back, raking his nails across it when Levi nipped at his jugular.

Levi hissed through his teeth, then reached down to grip Eren’s waist firmly. Eren’s fingertips trailed from Levi’s back to his front, below the waistline of his jeans and down to brush against his shaft.

Levi stifled a moan in his throat as he hastily reached down to unbutton his jeans, giving Eren easier access to his dick. He stopped kissing and regarded the boy’s drunken, lust-filled eyes as warm hands jerked down Levi’s pants and wrapped around his length. Levi bit his lip as Eren grinned and pumped him a few times.

"Fuck, kid, we can’t," Levi breathed, despite thrusting softly into the boy’s hand.

"Why not? ‘Seems like we can…" Eren drawled, squeezing Levi’s dick to watch his eyebrows furrow further, using his thumb to rub the slit that was now leaking.

Levi growled. "Because it’s taking all my strength not to fuck you."

"So do it," the teenager dared, his eyes half lidded as he leered mischievously up at him.

"Shit." The older man grabbed hold of Eren’s shirt and yanked it over his head as Eren gave a surprised cry. Levi latched onto the boy's chest as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off along with his underwear, pausing only to remove his shoes and socks. Levi was still clothed except for the pants draped halfway down his ass, but he had the gorgeous view of a tan, stark naked body before him.

He took both their lengths into one hand and began stroking, gluing his mouth to Eren’s once more. He was pleased as he felt erratic breathing in the boy’s chest and he reached blindly for the night stand with his unoccupied hand. He loudly knocked over a what must have been a picture and a lamp before grabbing hold of the drawer and yanking it open. He pulled out a bottle of lube and unlatched his lips as he opened the small tube and coated his fingers.

 _Thank god my aunt and uncle are still boning_ , he thought to himself.

"W-wait, how’d you—Ah!" Eren hissed and cut off his sentence as a slippery finger slid inside him.

Levi stilled his hand, “I’m guessing by the way I’m losing circulation in my fucking finger, you haven’t done this before?”

"Great observation," Eren half giggled, half breathed.

"Fucking wonderful," Levi said, but slid another finger inside the tight space anyway. Eren whimpered multiple times as Levi scissored his fingers and stretched the soft walls and eventually inserted a third finger. He couldn’t keep from looking at the kid’s furrowed brows, clenched jaw and pink cheeks; he was a hot mess and he looked delicious.

Levi grabbed the lube and began to prepare himself. “You’re still drunk?”

"No! I wazzn anyway!" Eren shouted despite the slurs in his speech.

Levi rolled his eyes, “Brat, I’m asking because it might numb the pain.”

"Oh," Eren blinked.

 _I should stop_ Levi thought, placing the bottle of lube on the nightstand. But one look down and he saw the bright eyed brat, his tan skin tinged with pink, his messy, punk ass hair sticking to his forehead and his well defined body sprawled beneath him, and his stomach knotted. Levi leaned down and brushed his lips against Eren’s ear. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he purred, failing to keep the seductive rumble out of his voice.

"Mm-hmm," Eren nodded, scooting his ass towards Levi’s arousal.

Levi opened his mouth to speak, but the fingers tapping his length stole the words from his mouth. He grabbed one of Eren’s legs and tossed it over his shoulder, positioning his tip at Eren’s entrance.

"Take in a deep breath. I don’t want to rip you up." Levi was lying; that was exactly what he wanted to do to the perfect boy under him. Eren obeyed and pulled in a shuddering breath.

"Good boy," Levi said, "now, breathe out." He pushed into the tight heat as Eren exhaled, but as soon as the air left his lungs, his open mouth moved gaped with no sound except an occasional choke.

Levi held still about halfway in. “How’s it feel?”

Eren didn’t answer, just stared at Levi with wild eyes as he struggled to get air. He was gripping the sheets beneath them so hard his knuckles were white.

"I asked you a question, brat. Just breathe, relax." Levi ran his hand through Eren’s hair. His voice was hard, but the gentle gesture seemed to help Eren calm down; the erratic breathing slowed to a somewhat more steady pace.

"F-feels weird," Eren murmured. Levi noticed how the words were more clear, and realized that some of the alcoholic effect must have worn off. The kid was still probably still a little buzzed, so he wasn’t too worried, which was reinforced by Eren's next words. "Keep going, though."

Levi pushed deeper into the boy, the leg on his shoulder quivering as Eren gasped. Levi began to pull out and back in, shallowly thrusting at a slow pace until he felt the clenching warmth around him relax.

Levi rolled his hips at a quicker pace as he put one hand on Eren’s shoulder and the other on his bare thigh. Eren reached up to grab at his arms, squeezing erratically as Levi dug his nails into the boy’s flesh.

Eren’s body trembled and twitched as he shouted and whimpered, with Levi being unable to stop a few short groans from slipping from his own mouth. Levi shoved himself in all the way to the hilt, and by the way Eren’s eyes peeled open, he knew he hit the kid’s pleasure button. Levi pulled up his t-shirt so that the bare skins of their chests could rub together, lubricated by a combination of both of their perspiration.

Eren threw an arm over his eyes, his teeth grinding as he hissed and moaned. He growled that he was getting close, and Levi picked up his pace, thrusting until the boy was near screaming and—

A loud knock on the door.

"Eren? Are you in there?" Eren couldn't even distinguish who the voice belonged to, a foggy mixture of liquor and lust dulling his mind.

He gripped the bed, his eyes wide. Levi glanced at the door, but didn't stop thrusting into the boy's ass, his dick rubbing against his prostate and sending voltage through Eren's whole body. Tears from the blend of pain and pleasure swelling in Eren's eyes as he bit his lip, but was unable to suppress the sounds.

The voice came again, more concerned. "Eren?!"

Levi clamped a hand over Eren’s mouth, muffling the sounds as hot tears spilled from the luminous eyes. Levi fucked him into the quietly squeaking mattress as fast and as hard as he could, wrapping a hand around Eren’s dick and stroking it in the same pace. In no time those eyes were squeezing shut, screams being quieted by the hand over Eren's mouth.

His seed exploded onto Levi’s stomach, his whole body quaking and trembling with orgasm. The walls tightened around Levi’s cock and he kept thrusting, nearly sending Eren into sobbing overstimulation before he finally came as well.

Levi collapsed over the boy, their sweaty chests sliding against each other. The boy reached up weakly and drew circles on Levi’s back.

After about a minute, Levi gathered some strength to push himself up and walk to the master bathroom, grabbing a towel to wipe up the mess they’d made before it could leak onto the sheets. Levi was exhausted. He dragged his feet as he tossed the towel into the bathroom, walked over to the bed pulled the sheets back to collapse next to the drowsy, speechless boy.He remembered wondering what the brat’s name was as he watched him pass out right before he fell asleep.

***

Eren’s eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the bright light spilling in the bedroom window. He was disoriented at first, wondering where he was, smiling dumbly for a reason he didn’t know.

The door opened suddenly and a short, black-haired man strode in, tossing a heap of clothes at Eren.

"I just pulled those out of the drier," he said.

Eren held the clothes that he remembered he wore last night, and it wasn’t until then he realized he was butt naked in his girlfriend’s parents’ bed. He stared at the man in horror and felt the blood drain from his face as he recalled the events from last night.

"Oh, my god," Eren said, reaching up and grabbing two fistfuls of hair, "Oh, fucking hell. Shit."

"Watch your damn mouth, brat," the man said, folding his arms over his chest. Eren noticed that the man was already clean and dressed in different clothes than the ones he was in last night, but a glance at the clock on the nightstand told him it wasn't even 8 o'clock.

"Where’s Mikasa?" Eren choked, "Does she know where I am?"

"I could tell her, she’s passed out on the couch," Levi said indifferently, "What’s your name?"

"No! Don’t!" Eren pleaded, "Just please don’t."

Levi furrowed his eyebrows further than they usually were. “Why are you so freaked out?”

"Did she hear us last night?"

"The person who knocked last night was the blond mushroom kid. And he was looking for someone called Eren anyway so I don't think he…"

Levi froze as if someone pointed a remote at him and pressed pause. Eren swore he held the position for five whole seconds before his face darkened and he turned around and walked out of the room without a word. Eren guessed that Levi pieced together his name, and his affiliation with Mikasa.

Eren stared after him dumbfounded for a few seconds before shaking his head and hastily pulling on his clothes and flying down the stairs. He got down in time to see Levi peeling out of the driveway on his motorcycle from a window in the kitchen, leaving Eren standing alone among the aftermath of the party, confused, guilty, but somehow strangely satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren feels like a douche and his after-sex glow is painfully obvious.

Eren was completely dumbfounded at Levi's reaction to finding out who he was. Why did Levi fuck him senselessly without even knowing his name? There were so many things about the mysterious man that left Eren intrigued, a desire to thoroughly explore him rising within him. 

Eren rubbed his forehead. He had to shake Levi off his mind. That was so fucked up. He began cleaning up the house, picking up half empty cups and other various items and throwing blankets over a few of the people passed out on the floor. Most people went home; the few that remained included Connie, who was curled around a redheaded girl named Sasha, and freckled boy called Marco.

Eren threw away a few handfuls of trash and went into the living room. There noticed Mikasa as she peacefully slept, her head resting on her folded arms and her torso was draped over the arm of the couch. Eren admitted she truly was a beautiful girl, and he wondered if she doesn't hear that enough.

He brushed hair out of her relaxed face, resting his hand in her dark mane as guilt twisted in his stomach. He recalled the night he'd spent with Levi, and immediately wanted to punch himself in the face. He really didn't want to even think about causing her any pain; she'd done absolutely nothing to deserve it. Despite that, he couldn't bring himself to admit that he would take back the feeling of Levi's skin on his, which made him feel like an even bigger piece of crap.

Mikasa's eyes opened slowly and the hand in her hair snapped back to Eren's side as he knelt in front of her.

"Eren?" she murmured, sleep still heavy in her voice.

"Yeah," he said, glancing at the floor.

"Are you still mad?" she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Mad?" Eren looked back at her and furrowed his brow.

"About Jean..." She sucked on the inside of her cheek and folded her hands between her knees, awkwardly looking at the door. It took Eren a second to realize she thought he was going to explode again.

"Oh, I..." Eren faltered. He didn’t even really know exactly what happened with that anyway. He wasn't usually the jealous type; he was mostly defending Mikasa's honor, which he hoped would still remain intact after she found out what happened after he went upstairs.

"Didn't think about it, I kind of fell asleep," Eren fibbed. He felt squirmy. He wanted the light fixture above his head to fall and crush him.

"It wasn't like a real thing," Mikasa spoke in a rush, grabbing hold of one of Eren's hands as if he would fly away at any moment, "We were playing spin the bottle, everyone was, and he spun and it landed on me and everyone was laughing but then you walked up and--"

"It's fine!" Eren grabbed her shoulders, but it was gentle. He looked away again soon after." Just please don't worry about it..."

Relief washed over her features as she sighed before throwing her arms around his shoulders. She squeezed him tightly. "That's good..."

Eren hesitated before hugging her back suddenly with worry that she would think he was still angry. He wrapped his arms around her firm waist and for a moment he felt warm.

But warmth wasn't what he felt last night when he had that hard body on top of him. No, he had intense burning in his cheeks and a white hot flame in the core of his belly, and every part of him that was touched now tingled longing. It was as if his body was calling for the man.

Eren had an urge to wash his brain out with bleach. He shouldn't compare Mikasa to Levi. He'd never even gotten to the point of intercourse with her or anybody. And Mikasa actually meant something to him, but his first time was a one time fuck that meant nothing.

Of course, it meant nothing.

Mikasa pulled away from Eren and looked at his face. Her lips curled slightly in a small smile. "Eren, you're blushing."

"I am?" Eren covered his face with his hands in abject horror.

Mikasa giggled softly and Eren seriously wished a vortex would open up and consume him. She wouldn't be laughing if she could read his thoughts.

"Hey, if you wanna go home, you can," Mikasa said, intertwining her fingers with his, "I want to go to the gym. Unless you wanna go with me."

"No, thanks," Eren declined. His arms were still sore from when he lifted a couple days ago, and he didn't work out every day like Mikasa did.

"Okay," she kissed his cheek, "I'll help you clean up before I go."

"No, I'm pretty much done anyway. You go ahead," Eren smiled, his cheek numb where her lips touched it, "Oh, and let me know if that short girl gives you shit."

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "She doesn't give me shit. She's just always competing with me, I guess."

"Well don't hesitate to kick her ass," Eren laughed.

"I won't," Mikasa headed towards the stairs. Eren woke up Armin and the two of them got glasses of water for everyone. He didn't hear Mikasa leave.

By the time they were done tending to everyone's hangovers and making sure everyone got safely home, Armin and Eren were finally ready to leave. They were standing in the driveway, Eren both in a hurry to get out and stalling to leave at the same time. He was terrified at the thought of Levi coming home while he was still here. He also wanted to catch a glance of him or even exchange a few words with him, but wasn't hopeful of that anyway. What do you even say to the boyfriend of your little cousin that you accidentally drunk fucked in the ass? Maybe it would be better to never see him again. Ever.

"Hey," Armin got Eren's attention suddenly as he unlocked his car. "You look kinda happy today. Aren't you hungover?"

"What are you talking about? I'm always happy." Eren said sarcastically, "and no, I don't usually get hangovers."

Armin eyed him in a way that made Eren slightly uncomfortable. It was only for a second but it made him feel like Armin knew something that he didn't. Armin shrugged. "I wish I had as little tolerance as you."

"Hey!"

"It's true," Armin shrugged again, "Anyway, can I come over?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

Armin smiled and they both got into their cars. Armin was delayed about a half hour or so because stopped at his house to change and shower, but he was pulling into Eren’s stone driveway in no time.

"You're doing it again," Armin walked in the room told Eren, already seated on the couch as he was flipping through channels.

"Doing what?" Eren looked at him, alarmed.

"Looking all pleased with yourself," Eren felt the weight of the couch shift as Armin sat down beside him, "What happened last night?"

Eren wanted to kick himself when he felt his face get hot. "N-nothing."

"Eren," Armin said seriously, "Don't try to fool me."

Eren bit his lip. If he tried to lie, he knew Armin wouldn't buy it or humor him enough to stop bugging him about it; Eren really was shitty at lying and Armin was way too good with observation to be tricked.

Eren took a breath. "I... Did something kind of bad and I don't want to talk about it," he looked at the floor, avoiding the piercing blue eyes. "Not yet. I'll tell you later."

It wasn't a lie. Armin was a good friend; Eren knew he wouldn't tell anyone or make him feel unnecessarily bad about it. He would also offer expert advice, even if it wasn’t what Eren wanted to hear. Still, at the moment, he didn't want to bring it up.

"I know," Armin said gently. Eren didn’t know if the kid was actually trying to make him feel stupid or not. "We can talk about it later. Let's watch some TV."

***

After Armin went home, Eren's parents came home from work and his mother began to prepare dinner. His father sat on the couch on the opposite side from Eren, his nose in a medical magazine. The house only had a half wall that separated the living room from the kitchen, so it was easy to talk between the two rooms. He couldn't help but notice their eyes wandering over to him in a slightly more serious manner than they usually did as they carried on their light conversations, Eren occasionally chiming in when it was relevant. Eren soon found out the reason for their watchful eyes over dinner when someone set down their fork to speak.

"Eren, we couldn't help but notice you have a kind of glow about you today," Eren's mom said suddenly, her brown eyes warm but serious.

"Is there anything you would like to tell us?" his father said, folding his hands on the table.

Eren continued eating. "No," he said between mouthfuls, "Nothing I can think of."

"Oh, Eren," his mother said kindly as Eren stuffed his mouth with more food. Maybe if he finished his supper he could run upstairs and avoid the conversation completely. "We want you to be able to tell us about things like this. We know you were over at Mikasa's last night..."

 _Oh my god, please, no,_ Eren mentally cried.

“What your mother is trying to ask is,” Eren's father pushed up his round glasses, "Did you have intercourse?"

Eren nearly choked on his food, slamming a fist into his chest as he coughed; he’d expected the question, but not quite as unignorably blunt, "what?! No!"

His mom reached across the table and pulled his ear.

"Gah!" Eren said, flailing one arm in a poor imitation of self-defense, but his mother's hand had already retreated.

She looked at him with eyes heavy lidded and a knowing smile, "Your ears turned red. That means you're lying. We just want you to be safe…”

Eren put his face in his hands. "Oh, my god, mom, please."

"Haven't they taught you about STD's? I mean I doubt Mikasa has anything, she's a nice girl, but you also don't want her to get pregnant."

Wait, did Levi use a condom? Whoopsie.

"Mom, I really do _not_ want to talk about this," Eren grumbled.

"Carla," his father said softly, "He'll talk about it when he's ready." Eren's mother nodded at him before his dad turned his attention back to Eren. "But until then, you're not to be home alone with Mikasa here."

"What?! Why?" Eren shouted, half angry and half confused.

"Whatever it is you're doing, we don't want you to do it under our roof until we know what it is," said Eren's mom.

Eren just groaned in response. He was supposed to hang out with Mikasa tomorrow. Now what was he supposed to do? He couldn't just start blowing her off, especially after what he'd done…

His face paled with realization. He was going to have to go over to the Ackerman house again and very possibly converse with Levi again.

"Eren, honey, are you all right?" his mother's voice was concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied, "Hey, I'm kinda tired. I'm going to go upstairs." He stood up and kissed both of his parents on the cheek and thanked them for the meal before either of them could protest.

"Night!" he called from the stairway. He reached the top and flew into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He leaned with his back against the door and ran a hand through his hair.

“Fuck,” he whispered to himself, reaching behind his head and yanking off his t-shirt. He undid his belt and he stepped out of his pants when they slid to the floor. He rolled his boxers down his hips and replaced them with a pair of cut off sweatpants and crawled into bed.

He switched off the light switch, which was next to his bed on the wall, and folded his hands between the back of his head and his pillow. The moonlight was spilling into the room through the window, leaving large, irregular rectangles stretched on the ceiling.

He closed his eyes and dreamt of warm arms wrapping around him, cocooning him in safety and comfort.

***

The next day Eren awoke with Mikasa leaning over him.

“Fuck!” he yelled on instinct, sitting upright immediately, “When did you…?”

Amusement flashed in Mikasa’s eyes. “I figured I’d come get you.”

“Ah, you didn’t need to,” Eren scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously, “Are my parents here?”

“No, the cars are gone,” Mikasa replied, walking back and leaning against the wall opposite Eren.

“Ah, well, they have this new rule where you can’t be over here with me alone…” he explained. He realized it was a really, really dumb thing to say. She was going to ask why.

“Why’s that?” Mikasa furrowed her thin eyebrows.

Fuck.

“They think, that, well…”Eren felt his face getting hot from embarrassment. He figured it’d be better to say half the truth instead of trying to think of a shitty lie, “They think that we, you know…” Understanding dawned over Mikasa visually.

“Oh,” she said. Eren wasn’t sure if she was upset or amused, but there was a change from the confusion in her face to something he couldn’t read. 

She moved off of the wall and crossed the floor. For a second Eren panicked and thought she was going to hit him. He braced himself, squeezing his eyes shut, but suddenly there was something warm against his lips.

“Mikasa?” Eren squeaked against her mouth. She responded by slipping her tongue past his lips and into his mouth. She tasted sweet, and he suddenly felt embarrassed because he probably had morning breath. She didn’t seem to mind, though. She climbed into his lab and straddled his hips, her tongue moving alongside his with the same technicality as Levi, but with less brute force.

Eren broke away, horrified by his last thought. What the actual hell was wrong with him? Was he seriously comparing Mikasa to her cousin?  
“What’s wrong?” Mikasa asked, concerned by his sudden hesitation.

“Nothing,” he said, looking anywhere but her face, “I’m just not in the mood. Sorry.”

“Oh,” Mikasa said, her cheeks turning red as she pressed her lips together and climbed off of him.

“No, no,” Eren said frantically when he noticed he made Mikasa feel humiliated, “I don’t mean it like that! I just don’t feel… good.” 

“Do you still want to come over?” Mikasa asked awkwardly, holding one of her biceps with her hand.

Eren considered saying no simply because that meant he could dodge an encounter with Levi. It wasn’t like he normally avoided his problems; he just seriously did not know how to handle this particular issue because he’d never experienced anything close to it. Maybe he _should_ talk to Armin about this…

“Yeah, totally!” Eren said with false enthusiasm. If Mikasa saw through it, she didn’t let on. She gave him a small smile and moved to stand in the doorway.

“I’ll be downstairs. You get ready,” she said before turning to leave, “And you might want to brush your teeth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's really short.
> 
> If you have any questions or corrections please don't hesitate to tell me.
> 
> I'm going to update every week on Mondays because I need schedules or else I accomplish nothing. Thank you all for the comments and kudos oh my gosh this is the second thing I've ever posted and I'm so happy people like it! xoxo  
> EDIT: regular updates starting after finals D: gomen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's awkward, he winds up stuck between two Ackermans at one point.

“Eren, are you okay? You look a little sick.”

Eren jumped as if someone just shouted in his ear. “No, I’m fine.”

Mikasa frowned at him, her eyes unconvinced, but she shrugged it off. They were on Mikasa’s porch, and Eren was relieved to see that she was digging a key out of her purse. If the door was locked, it meant a certain someone wasn’t there to let them in. She twisted the key and opened the door, stepping inside. Eren followed her into the kitchen.

“Do you have homework due tomorrow?” Mikasa asked, tossing her black purse onto the counter. 

“Are you my mother?” Eren groaned, avoiding the question. He slipped out of his shoes and left them by the door. They only had a month or so left of school anyway, he couldn’t believe Mikasa was giving him crap.

“Just asking,” Mikasa said indifferently, “If you don’t wanna do it it’s up to you.”

They went into the living room and Eren plopped down on the soft couch like it was his own. Mikasa went to the left of their flat screen TV to the impressive shelf of DVD’s. She pulled out one DVD case and held it up for Eren to see.

“My parents bought this a little bit ago,” she explained, “want to watch it?” 

Eren regarded the case that was covered in decaying yellow and gray people who appeared to be lunging at whoever the viewer was. “Your parents are into horror?”

“Apparently,” Mikasa said, “They still think I’m afraid of it though.”

“Aren’t you?” Eren teased with a playful smirk.

“Hmph,” Mikasa grumbled and shook the DVD case, “Do you want to watch it or not?”

Eren laughed. “Yeah, let’s watch it." 

Mikasa put the disc into the player and started the movie before curling up next to Eren on the couch. He put his arm around her as the movie began. It seemed to be a well-budgeted flick about a group of teenagers who were completely dumbfounded when a zombie apocalypse interrupts their typical high school lives. There was a pretty cool chase scene ensuing when Eren heard a rumbling motor approach outside before the sound cut off.

He immediately tensed, realizing he’d forgotten completely that there was another temporary occupant of the Ackerman house. He looked at Mikasa, who was biting her lip, her wide eyes glued to the TV screen. In any other situation, Eren would have laughed and teased her, but right now he was debating whether or not he should bolt out the back door.  
He didn’t have enough time to decide. He heard the front door open and footsteps on the tile of the kitchen floor. Eren fixed his eyes on the TV and tried his damnest not to look at Levi, as he was sure he would see him on the couch from the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, but his efforts were in vain.

A shadow passed over the doorway in the corner of Eren’s eye, and it proved to be too much temptation for him. He chanced a quick glance. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Levi blatantly staring at him, a nonchalant scowl on his face, as a blood-curdling scream tore from the TV, a victim being claimed by the undead. In spite of how much Eren wanted to, he couldn’t look away. He didn’t know if he was afraid of the man or intrigued by him, or an odd combination of both. It was Levi who broke their eye contact.

“Mikasa,” his voice cracked like a whip as he gestured toward the TV, “What’s this shit?” 

Mikasa was startled at the mention of her name, but Eren guessed that was more due to the effects of the movie. She only glanced at Levi once, and then her eyes fixated back on the movie. “It’s that new horror flick.”

“Mm.” Levi crossed the room to where Eren and Mikasa were sitting, and flung himself down on the couch. Eren winced at Levi’s sudden movement, and looked at his girlfriend to see if she noticed his peculiar behavior. Mikasa had jumped too, but Eren quickly realized that was only due to an unexpected zombie that leaped out from behind a door.

Eren’s eyes flashed back to the man next to him, accidentally locking eyes again. Levi frowned and swiftly raised his arm at him. Eren recoiled, expecting to get smacked across the face for staring, but Levi only dropped his arm down to rest on the back of the couch behind Eren’s head.

Levi crossed his legs, and although his mouth never twitched out of the hard line of a frown, Eren could see the smirk in his grey eyes. Embarrassment tightened in Eren’s stomach like a fist. Levi was fucking with him.

“Oh, my god,” Mikasa murmured, and Eren glanced back at the screen. He cringed at the revolting scene in front of him as repulsive, rotting corpses tore apart some poor girl’s mangled body. He could have sworn he heard Levi scoff a laugh.

Mikasa stood up and patted her dress down. “I’m gonna get some drinks,” she stated, “You guys want anything?”

“Just some pop,” Eren said, avoiding looking at the screen.

“Water,” said Levi.

Mikasa turned to go into the kitchen, leaving Eren and Levi alone. Eren squeezed his hands together between his knees and avoided looking at him at all costs, though he could feel heat rise in his cheeks. They sat in awkward silence for a few seconds, the only sounds consisting of the screams from the TV and Mikasa’s movements in the kitchen.

“Do you have an issue, brat?” Levi droned.

“No,” Eren denied dumbly. His eyes were fixed on the floor in front of the TV. Maybe if he stared hard enough he would disappear into thin air.

Levi sighed, “Something’s wrong with your face, then. It’s redder than a menstruating preteen’s underpants.”

“What?” Eren squeaked, covering his face with his hands, “No, it’s not!” 

He wanted to kick himself. He knew damn well he was blushing; he couldn’t ignore the obvious burning of his skin. Oh, well, better pull a Nixon.

“Tch,” Levi scoffed. He then moved close to Eren, his mouth inches from his ear, and spoke in a low, husky tone as Eren’s breath caught in his throat, “Listen, kid, you can’t get some crush on me just because I pounded your drunk ass into oblivion. You need to for—"

Eren waved his hands in front of his face and jumped up from the couch, stammering something incomprehensible before Levi could finish. He nearly sprinted to the kitchen, but he was stopped when he slammed into something.

Eren felt a cool splash of liquid on his chest and neck, along with a slight pain in his chest as something hard briefly crashed against him. There was a clatter as three glasses fell to the hardwood floor. Mikasa stood in front of Eren, dark brown soda dripping off her face.

“Damn it, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Eren said.

Mikasa looked down at herself and frowned. Her white dress and black cardigan had giant splatters on them, and her scarf was in danger of staining. 

“It’s fine, Eren,” she said, pulling the scarf off her neck. She turned around and Eren followed her into the kitchen. He bent down and opened the cabinet under the sink to grab some paper towels as Mikasa began running the water above him, her scarf clenched in one hand.

“I’m really sorry, I hope I didn’t ruin your clothes,” Eren worried, dabbing a wad of paper towels on Mikasa’s chest. 

“Thanks, but I don’t think that’s going to help much,” she said, but Eren could hear the smile in her voice. Eren was glad she wasn’t embarrassed, but he couldn’t help but cringe when he thought about Levi resisting the urge to laugh at him in the living room, as he was sure he was.

Steam began to rise from the water that was streaming out of the faucet. Mikasa tested it with her fingers, and then stuck the stained part of her scarf under the flow.

“Jesus, Mikasa,” a rough voice said behind them, “Use cold water. Do you _want_ it to stain?”

Eren looked back. Levi was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, eyeing them with fixed brows. Eren wondered if he was ever _not_ scowling.  
“Oh,” Mikasa said, and twisted the faucet from red to blue. 

Levi rolled his eyes. “I’ll clean your stuff. Go take a shower, and leave your clothes outside. I’ll get the crap out of it.”

Mikasa looked at him reluctantly. Levi pressed his lips together.

“You’re going to smell like fucking artificial sweeteners for the rest of the day if you don’t,” Levi shrugged indifferently, “Up to you, but it’s gross.”

“Fine,” Mikasa sighed, “Be out in a bit.” Without warning, she gave Eren a chaste kiss on the cheek and then quickly disappeared up the stairs.

As soon as she was gone, Eren stared hard at the ground. Levi crossed over to the sink and stuck a plug in the drain, filling the basin with water. He then went upstairs to retrieve Mikasa’s clothes.

When he came back, they stood there in silence, Eren mentally preparing himself for whatever insult Levi would throw at him. He promised himself not to sound like a whiney little bitch again. If Levi commented on his intelligence, he would go for something witty. If he called him a klutz, he would say it was an accident. If he said anything referring to the night of the party he would…

“Good job,” said Levi. He put Mikasa’s dress in one side of the sink and the scarf and cardigan in the other.

“Shut up!” Eren shouted defensively, “It was an accident!”

“I know,” Levi sighed, “This dress needs vinegar.”

Eren’s arm automatically shot into the cabinet under the sink and grabbed a large jug of the liquid. He held it out to Levi, who raised an eyebrow.

“What?” muttered Eren. What could he have possibly done wrong with that?

“You didn’t have to get it,” Levi said bluntly.

“Whatever, just take it,” insisted Eren, forcing the blush out of his cheeks.

“Thanks,” murmured Levi, taking the jug. His movements were softer, and Eren wondered if he was trying to be gentle or just more civil than he was in the living room.

“You know, you have that shit all over your neck,” Levi pointed out, leaning against the edge of the sink, “And your shirt.”

“Ugh, I know,” Eren admitted. He clumped up a handful of the bottom of his shirt and wiped his neck down, revealing his midriff. He noticed Levi’s eyes drift down to the bare skin  
and then shoot back up. Eren furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief, and for once knew Levi didn’t notice.

“You should probably wear something that isn’t covered in filth,” Levi alleged.

“I don’t have any shirts here,” Eren blinked at him.

“Then borrow one of mine,” Levi iterated as if it were obvious, “The room I’m in is across from Mikasa’s.”

“By myself?” Eren quietly pointed a finger at his chest.

Levi glowered at him. “Yes, by yourself. Are you afraid you’ll get lost, brat?”

“No,” Eren explained, “I just didn’t know what one to grab, and I didn’t know if you’re all weird about privacy or something…”

“I don’t have anything to hide up there, if that’s what you mean,” Levi hummed.

“No, that’s not what I--!”

“It’s fine, brat,” Levi cut him off, heading to the stairs, “Come on.”

Eren followed the short man up the stairs as the hiss of Mikasa’s shower became audible. Eren assumed this must have been the Ackerman’s guest room, but it was still very nice. The walls were painted blue and the sheets and furniture were black. Levi hadn’t bothered to turn the light on, so the only light coming into the room was shrouded by dark curtains, making the room rather dim.

“It’s dark in here,” Eren observed plainly.

Levi made a sound to acknowledge that Eren had spoken. He quickly moved to the dresser and pulled open a drawer, grabbing the first article of clothing he saw.

“Put this on,” he ordered, tossing it on the bed.

Eren nodded. He reached behind his head and grabbed the back on his shirt, pulling it off. When he was able to see Levi again, Eren swore he saw the steely grey eyes lingering on him again. He decided to exploit what little he could observe in Levi, and stood up straight, shooting him a smug smile.

“Wipe that damn look off your face,” Levi snapped.

“What?” Eren asked, tilting his head in mock innocence.

“You know damn well what, and you can forget about it.” 

Levi’s words stung a little, and it must have shown on Eren’s face for a second. He turned his face away. He knew he wasn’t wrong. He shouldn’t even be in the same room as this guy, let alone half naked with him again. Especially when he hasn’t told Mikasa yet.

“You’re right,” Eren said, turning back to look at Levi, but he was suddenly very close. Eren felt his breathing accelerate.

“What…?” Eren said, squirming under the other man’s intense gaze. They were so close that Eren could smell him. And he simply couldn’t deny that he wanted him closer.

Levi granted his wish to an extent, leaning so their faces were centimeters apart. “I said you can,” he purred, “It doesn’t mean you have to.”

“I don’t…” Eren hesitated. He couldn’t think straight. He felt heat in his core and a twinge in his groin, and he didn’t think he had the strength to ignore it.

“Do you want to forget?” Levi crooned, giving Eren’s ear a nibble that made him shudder.

“I don’t know,” he whispered breathlessly.

Levi reached up and pushed Eren’s shoulders, gently forcing Eren to sit on the bed as he pressed their lips together. Eren moaned, letting go of any resistance he had and opening  
his mouth, allowing Levi to explore it unconstrained.

Levi moved his mouth and gave Eren small kisses along his jaw, stopping at his neck. He moved his hands from Eren’s shoulders to trace circles on Eren’s bare back, one arm over his shoulder and the other wrapped around his ribcage. Eren panted and reached up to run his fingers through Levi’s hair as he licked and bit his neck.

There was a squeak as a faucet turned, and the sounds of the shower abruptly stopped.

Levi looked at the open door for a fraction of a second before reaching for the shirt on the bed. He shoved it down over Eren’s head, forcibly stuffing Eren’s arms in the sleeves. He then grabbed the front of the shirt and forced Eren to stand.

He silently stomped out the door and opened Mikasa’s bedroom door. With a surprising amount of strength, he threw Eren into the room. He stumbled and landed on the soft bed, his limbs sprawling out over the sheets. He stared dumbfounded at Levi’s retreating figure.

Levi’s bedroom door shut with the man behind it right as the bathroom door opened, steam billowing out through the doorway.

“Eren?” Mikasa asked after she flipped on the light switch, emerging from the hall in nothing but a towel and wet hair, “What are you doing up here? I still need to get dressed.”

“I, um,” Eren mumbled, “I needed to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Mikasa’s eyes were huge and round, genuinely confused but concerned.

“I…” he faltered. She was naked. That meant she was, like, vulnerable, right? “I don’t know how to say this but… I sort of… want to…”

“Eren?”

“I want to go for a walk. Okay? Let’s go for a walk.” Eren blurted.

“Right,” Mikasa said, eyeing him strangely, “But get out. I have to get dressed first.”

Eren left and shut the door behind him. He stared at Levi’s door for a few moments, wondering what would happen if he went in. Even if Levi didn’t kick him out immediately, it would be a real horror for Mikasa to discover him there. So, he shuffled down the stairs and went into the living room, just in time to see the end of the zombie movie. It didn’t turn out well at all; everyone died in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, my last final is tomorrow, so the updates should be coming regularly now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren struggles with what he wants Mikasa to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new character introduced breifly wow amazing

Eren held the front door for Mikasa and then slammed it behind her before practically stomping over to the sidewalk. He wasn’t completely sure why his body language was so aggressive; he didn’t know if he wanted Levi to know he left or if he was just generally frustrated and confused. Mikasa didn’t jump at his behavior, because honestly she was probably used to it, and instead just out at the sidewalk as she and Eren walked together. It was usually pretty hard to catch her off guard.

When Mikasa blatantly asked Eren what was wrong, he Eren realized he probably should have thought through the conversation. He was at a loss for what to tell her, other than asking for a moment to think, and that was partially due to that he didn’t know if he wanted to lie to her or not and partially due to that he didn’t even know what was going on in his head.

He didn’t know what he was feeling. Yes, Levi was terrifying, but something about him reeled Eren in like fish. Every time Levi’s name was mentioned anywhere, or Eren’s thought processes led him to it, he felt his stomach size up in a mixture of terror, guilt and but mostly excitement. He can’t remember in his 17 years of life ever being so drawn to a person, let alone a man, and he couldn’t distinguish whether or not the feelings were purely sexual.

On the other hand, there was Mikasa. She’d been his friend since they were ten, and they’d been dating for a little over two years. She was in shape (more so than Eren) and beautiful, but most importantly completely loyal. He was certain there were other people who would throw themselves at her if they saw the opportunity. He shouldn’t want to let go of her for a silly infatuation with her cousin. He felt an urge to just get over it and come clean with her, but he knew she would get really torn up about it, and if they broke up he probably wouldn't be able to see her cousin anyway.

He laughed once at his own haughtiness. He was thinking through these things as if Levi even considered Eren as an option. Levi had a perfect body, minus a few inches of height that he made up for with an intimidating demeanor, and was probably much too old for dorky high school guys. Was Levi even gay, or was what happened a slip-up? Was _Eren_ gay, or was he confused by the physical similarities between Mikasa and this relative of hers? Eren didn’t know the answers to these questions, and didn’t think he would ever find out most of them.

If Levi wasn’t interested in Eren anyway, this wouldn’t be a problem. He wouldn’t need to straighten out his confusion or hurt his girlfriend. It would all just disappear the night Mikasa’s parents would return. 

Eren breathed a sigh of relief as he felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. He would just resist his urges until Levi left town again. That would work out for the best; there was no need to hurt people when it was unnecessary, right?

“What did you want to talk about?” Mikasa asked modestly, breaking the silence between them. Eren’s ears had been filled with the noise in his head, but Mikasa had been unapprised.

“Nothing important,” Eren said, smacking on a smile for her, “I was just… freaked out by your cousin.”

“Oh,” said Mikasa, her voice halfway between relieved and thoughtful. Eren felt bad with the awareness that he’d probably gotten her all worked up with the _we need to talk_ bullshit. “I understand. He likes to scare people.”

“Sorry,” Eren apologized. He was glad she didn’t ask what for.

“Don’t sweat it,” she replied with a shrug.

Eren looked up and stopped walking. They had reached the end of Mikasa’s suburban street, coming to the Subway that was on the corner. Eren felt hunger in his stomach at the mere thought of food, and wondered if Mikasa had eaten recently.

“Do you wanna get something?” Eren asked.

Mikasa nodded. She intertwined his fingers with hers as they walked across the black pavement of the parking lot. They reached the store and went inside, feeling cool air hit their faces as they escaped the surprisingly hot spring sun.

They stood in line in comfortable silence before ordering two foot long sandwich combos. They received their food and filled their drinks with some small talk and sat down. They were happily eating until the door chime went off and Mikasa’s face darkened immediately.

“What?” Eren asked.

“I can’t stand her,” Mikasa hissed. Eren turned around to look.

There was a small girl, even shorter than Levi, who had just walked through the door, sticking her hands casually in the pocket on the front of her white hoodie. She was wearing denim shorts and black thigh highs, and had fairly skinny limbs from what Eren could see. Her blonde hair was wound in a low bun as clumps of her bangs framed her face. She wore an expression similar to Levi’s in that she was staring at everything as if it was fucking stupid. When she looked over at Mikasa, her expression seemed to clearly enunciate that last thought.

Mikasa ground her teeth together. The two of them stared at each other, and Eren felt the dark cloud of tension slowly build in the room. Mikasa was clutching her drink so hard he feared that it would explode, but the other girl’s posture was way too casual for the look she was throwing Mikasa.

After what seemed like an eternity, the other girl finally looked away and got in line. Mikasa shot daggers with her eyes at the back of her head for a few seconds for good measure before turning to Eren, who felt completely out of place.

“Who was that girl?” he asked in a low tone.

“That’s Annie,” Mikasa muttered sinisterly, “She goes to my gym.”

“What’s her problem?” Eren inquired. Mikasa was usually indifferent to everyone, and he was genuinely curious as to what this girl did to piss her off.

“Tch, I have no idea,” Mikasa answered, “She’s literally just always trying to show me up. Every time I’m there, she comes over to the machine right next to me and starts trying to lift more weight or run faster, it doesn’t matter what. I mean she doesn’t usually do better than me because she’s skinny, but it’s annoying. And then I try and move away from her and she fucking follows me. Ugh.”

“Huh,” Eren offered, “Have you tried asking her why she does that?” Eren’s only similar experience was usually just Jean, but Annie seemed a bit less cocky than that bastard.

“No,” Mikasa replied after taking a rather aggressive bite of her sandwich, “She’s really quiet. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her speak to anyone.”

“You’re kind of the same way though, Mikasa,” Eren laughed.

Mikasa scoffed.

“I’m serious, you’re kind of scary sometimes,” Eren said, trying to make that sentence not sound assholeish halfway through.

“Good,” Mikasa affirmed, “I don’t go to the gym to make friends.”

“Well, try asking her,” Eren suggested, “It’s not like you can read each other’s minds. And it might make her back off.”

“So what if I don’t feel like talking to her?” Mikasa probed sarcastically.

Eren shrugged, “I’m just saying, if it bothers you that much, honestly the only thing you can do is talk to her.”

Mikasa pondered his thought for a moment, then sighed. “Fine, I’ll ask her next time she pisses me off.”

Eren smiled. He liked it when people listened to him, especially Mikasa and Armin. They always seemed to be the one to give him righteous advice, so it was nice once and a while to be able to help them out.

Eren excused himself to go to the bathroom, then got up and walked to the small room that the subway offered as their facilities. As he was washing his hands, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out to see Armin’s face light up the screen.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Hi, Eren,” Armin greeted on the other line, “Is everything okay?”

“Uh,” Eren faltered. Armin’s probably going to ask what was up with him; he had a knack for picking up when he was acting strangely. “Yeah, I think I’m fine.”

“Do you wanna tell me what happened?” Armin asked.

Eren hesitated. He felt an overwhelming urge to talk to someone about Levi, and Armin was pretty much the only person who wouldn’t judge him too harshly. The blond boy also wouldn’t offer stupid advice like many others would, and he would actually consider what Eren’s reservations were on the issue. However, on the phone in the men’s room on the phone with Mikasa in the same building didn’t quite seem to be the right time have this conversation.

“I think I have it figured out for now,” Eren sighed, “But I still will probably maybe end up telling you. Especially if things get worse.”

“Jeez, you’re killing me with curiosity,” Armin complained.

“Sorry.” Eren shrugged even though Armin couldn’t see him.

“It’s okay,” Armin reassured him, “Just make sure not to do anything stupid that you’ll regret, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eren muttered, glaring at the hand dryer.

“I mean it, Eren,” Armin said, his tone a bit more serious, “I don’t want you flipping out over something you don’t need to.”

“I’ll be fine, okay?” Eren said, “I’m gonna go now. I’m with Mikasa right now.”

“Ah, okay, okay. See you.” The phone line went dead.

Eren ran his hands through his hair as anxiety crept up in his chest. Why was he suddenly nervous about this? Was it just guilt? Was it just because of the mention of Levi again?

He was worried, but for a reason he didn’t know. He wanted to just shove down all the questions that kept bubbling up inside him until they stopped resurfacing every time he thought about the raven haired, steely eyed man. A nagging thought in the back of his head argued that that wouldn't make his problems go away. But, if the problems would go away as soon as Levi vanished from his life again, didn’t that mean he had no reason to stress out about it?

Eren sighed. He could avoid dealing with this. He felt like a coward, but he didn’t want to risk hurting Mikasa because of some irrelevant crush. He needed to forget about it, just as Levi said once.

However, the memory of what followed Levi’s suggestion soon took over Eren’s mind. The way Levi’s hands felt on his body as if they belonged there and the way his lips seemed to—

“No, stop it, Eren,” Eren whispered to himself, then groaned in frustration. He rubbed his eyes, annoyed at his own thoughts.

He needed a small conclusion and a course of action. He wanted to stay as far away from the Ackerman house as possible, but he couldn’t blow off Mikasa. He didn’t want her to think he was distancing himself from her, and it might lead her to investigate the things that had been happening between him and Levi. That had to be avoided at all costs. Mikasa would never find out.

He had to continue going over to Mikasa’s, but his solution was simple. He would ignore Levi. There was no way Levi would pursue him, so nothing bad would happen.

With that conclusion, Eren breathed another sigh of relief. He then pushed out the door to join Mikasa and enjoy the rest of his meal, temporarily keeping his weird issues at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, they are very very much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes walking again and winds up in the garbage.

“Eren…” 

Mikasa’s voice echoed through his dream. She was lying beside him, holding his face, then running her fingers through his messy hair. Her eyes were soft and loving. Eren looked at her and felt warm, the way he did when he’d come home after a long hard day. He sighed, and he felt as though it would be appropriate to kiss her, but also felt as though that would make him uncomfortable.

The loving eyes narrowed slightly. Mikasa’s expression changed into understanding of something Eren didn’t know.

Then Mikasa began to change. Her form blurred as her eyes remained clear, although they lost the obvious emotional component and became more narrowed. Her facial structure changed; her jaw becoming more defined and her cheekbones slightly more prominent. Her hair became shorter, as if it were retreating into her skull, buzzed in an undercut that framed the new, more masculine face. Her already toned muscles swelled and became bulkier and less curvaceous.

When the form cleared, Levi was lying next to Eren, a thousand thoughts swirling together in his eyes that resulted in what most people would perceive as a hard glare. Two strong arms snaked around Eren’s neck, and Levi’s lips moved enticingly as he whispered something that Eren didn’t understand. The distance between their faces became smaller, and soon their mouths were slightly brushing against each other. Eren craned his neck, pressing for more, but the man vanished as Eren unwillingly broke the surface of consciousness.

He opened his eyes and sat up, his chest aching somewhat. After hostilely rubbing his eyes and groaning, he sluggishly pushed his covers off of him and moved off the bed. He felt that it was emptier than it should be.

He glanced at his phone, plugged in on the bed stand. He considered checking it for messages, but he decided he didn’t care to talk to anyone at the moment. He stripped off his sleepwear, which consisted of a t-shirt and boxer shorts. He then wrapped a towel around his lower body and headed over to the bathroom to shower. 

Once he was clean, he pulled on some jeans and a band t-shirt, then headed downstairs. He felt as if he were barely even thinking about his actions before he carried them out, his feet carrying him wherever they pleased. If he thought too much, he’d probably end up recalling that dream, and he really didn’t want to explain it to himself. He’d just pushed open the front door and began to cross the front lawn when a woman’s voice stopped him.

“Eren, where are you headed?” his mother said from the porch. She was wearing a classy yellow dress, her hair and makeup done with more effort than usual.

“Going into town to do some shopping,” Eren lied. He honestly just wanted to get out of the house and walk until he didn’t remember who he was and which way was up.

“Okay,” she replied, either not detecting the lie or being indifferent to it.

He walked for what felt like hours, but might have only been thirty minutes. He had no idea, and he didn’t have his phone on him to check the time. He avoided thinking about Levi and Mikasa altogether, pushing them out of his mind as soon as the perverted or guilty thoughts reared their ugly heads. He seemed to be reminded of his encounters with and the dream of Levi by everything, which he found strange when he considered that he barely knows the man. 

He ended up fishing around for some change to buy a crunchy chocolate bar at a convenience store, just so he felt like the walk was justified. He came across a particularly long alley, and for no reason other than to lengthen the walk home, he decided to head down it.

He always seemed to take notice of how quiet alleyways seem in comparison to bustling city streets. However, there was much fewer traffic today, so the difference wasn’t as drastic. He walked slowly, one hand in his hoodie pocket, the other clutching his half eaten candy.

There was a sound, as if something heavy had dropped to the ground, but it was so discreet that Eren doubted that he actually heard it. 

He didn’t have time to ponder it, however. Seconds after the sound, a rough hand abruptly wrapped around his mouth, muting any sound he could have made. Lips brushed Eren’s ear as he heard Levi’s low, familiar voice whisper to him. 

“Shut the hell up.”

Eren tried to suppress the chill that ran down his spine, despite the crude words. He squeaked that he, in fact, hadn’t said anything, but the hand muffled it into whiney gibberish.

“What the fuck did I just fucking say?!” the man shout-whispered, not even attempting to hide the wholesome annoyance in his voice.

Eren would have sarcastically retorted, but he was quickly being shoved into a nearby dumpster before he could try. Moments later, Levi jumped into the garbage with him.

It was nearly pitch black in the garbage container, the only visible light peeking in through the lid not being enough to illuminate the inside. Levi was so quiet that Eren swore the guy wasn’t breathing, and Eren had to suppress a gag from the smell.

“Why did you—?” Eren began, but Levi promptly grabbed the hair on the back of Eren’s head and forced his ear to his lips again. A small part of his mind wondered how Levi could grab him so precisely in the dark. 

“If you speak again, you will get hurt.” His barely audible whisper should have sounded like a threat, but Eren clearly understood that it was a harsh warning. Even if the people outside the dumpster didn’t hurt him, Levi would probably lose his patience.

Eren swallowed, wordlessly praying it wasn’t audible as Levi went back to his death silence. He was now holding Eren’s head against his shoulder, tight enough that Eren wouldn’t be able to wiggle free even if he tried. He assumed their position was because Levi didn’t want to make any more noise, but he was glad the older man couldn’t see the red that was now tinting his own face, regardless.

Eren began to hear a shuffle of what sounded like many people walking outside. There were male voices, but he didn’t pay attention enough to hear what they were talking about. Oddly enough, he didn’t feel afraid, and he wondered if it were due to the man who was currently holding onto him. Eren and Levi remained in the garbage for what felt like an eternity, and it wasn’t until many moments after the sounds had faded did Levi finally peek out of the lid of the dumpster.

Levi must have decided the coast was clear, because the lid violently slammed against a building’s wall and he jumped out of the trash. He then took hold of Eren by the front of his shirt and yanked him out as well.

“I can’t believe I had to sit in the fucking trash. Jesus Christ.” Levi made an appalled face and began to brush away at his black dress pants.

“What was that even about?” Eren asked, scratching his head and ruffling his already messy hair awkwardly. He felt as though Levi were blaming him for the situation due to the way he was glaring at him. He was lost. Wasn’t he the one who pulled _him_ into the dumpster? 

“There was a deal going on,” Levi explained curtly, “And if someone knew about it, the negotiators wouldn’t let them live with it.”

“But,” Eren furrowed his brow, “You knew about it.”

“Your observation skills are becoming more amazing by the minute.”

Eren rolled his eyes and exhaled quickly through his teeth. “ _Why_ did you know about it?”

Levi met his eyes for a minute donning an impassive mask, and Eren guessed that he was pondering whether or not to answer. 

“It’s my job," he clarified.

“Are you a cop?” Eren blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“Kind of.” Levi’s expression remained unchanged.

Eren felt the confusion thicken on his features. “How are you kind of a cop?”

Levi responded with a scoff, which just confused Eren even more. Levi took off his black blazer and draped it over his arm, eyeing it with disgust. Afterward, he spun around and began walking away at an alarmingly fast pace. Eren stared after him, dumbfounded.

A good few yards away, Levi sighed and stopped, turning back around to face Eren. “You coming, brat, or do you wanna walk home covered in shit?”

Without waiting for an answer, Levi took off again. Eren jumped up at the order and had to practically sprint to catch up to the short man.

“Where are we going?” Eren asked, struggling to keep up with the man.

“An apartment that’s nearby,” Levi enlightened him, “I need a shower and a washing machine, and you do, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trash in this chapter represents me and my inability to update. Also I need to figure out how to make paragraphs longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets one of Levi's old friends and uses her shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, should be revised tomorrow.

They arrived at a fairly well-maintained apartment. It wasn’t too fancy, but Eren was happy Levi didn’t bring him to some run down crack house in the ghetto, which wasn’t too far away. It wasn’t like he expected that of Levi, but he seemed rather shady at times, and he didn’t really know much about the man. However, Levi seemed to take to materialistic things to some extent, and he would probably avoid someplace that wasn’t taken care of. 

“Her names’s Hanji,” Levi explained as they approached the red door.

“That’s a weird name,” Eren said, pursing his lips.

“Her first name is Zoe, but she doesn’t go by it,” Levi said before knocking on the door of the apartment, “Also, don’t let her scare you.”

Eren just raised an eyebrow quizzically, but Levi only replied with, “You’ll see.”

Just then, the doorknob twisted and the door swung open inwardly. Behind it was a woman, slightly taller than Eren, with a beaming smile on her face. On her nose sat a pair of rectangular, black rimmed glasses that gave her a very intelligent appearance, but the look on her face made her more closely resemble a mad scientist. 

“Levi!” the woman exclaimed loudly, making Eren jump. On the other hand, Levi appeared as if he were completely used to it. “Long time, no see!”

Her gaze quickly jumped from Levi to Eren, and she moved to get alarmingly close to the other brunet’s face. “Who’s this cutie?”

“He’s under-aged,” Levi said, his face unchanging. Eren thought he might have heard more irritation in his voice than normal, but she either was oblivious or didn’t care.

“Ah, don’t worry, I won’t try to steal him!” she teased, sticking out her hand to Eren, “I’m Hanji, nice to meet you!”

Eren scratched the back of his head and tried to suppress the blush from entering his cheeks. He really shouldn’t have, but he felt more giddy than embarrassed at Hanji’s implication. He took her hand and shook it with his unoccupied hand. “I’m Eren. Same to you.”

Hanji suddenly crinkled her nose, “Why do you guys stink?” She waved her hand in front of her face as if a fly were attacking her.

“We need to use your shower,” the black-haired man explained, although it sounded more like a statement than asking permission, “Dipshit here will fill you in on the details.”

“Okie doke,” Hanji agreed without further questioning. She brought them inside to a nice living room with green carpets and a purple couch. The TV was presenting some cartoon Eren recognized, and a laptop was sitting open on the coffee table. Next to it were a disheveled pile of papers, and Eren wondered what she was working on.

“The bathroom is down the hall, first door on the left,” Hanji said, cocking her head in the direction of the hallway.

Eren stood there for a couple seconds before realizing that Hanji’s statement was directed at him. He glanced over at Levi, who had crossed his arms.

“Shouldn’t he go first?” Eren suggested. Levi seemed to be the kind of person who wanted to get clean as soon as he could possibly manage. Hanji laughed, a sort of hollering sound, and Levi shrugged.

“Thanks, but I’m going to assume your shower will be shorter than mine,” the man said, then tilted his head to the side, “Unless you want to use piss-cold water.”

Eren shook his head, and Levi waved him off. Without saying something to embarrass himself, he left them to go to the bathroom.

Hanji’s bathroom was fairly simple. Despite hating the color yellow, Eren found the pale shade painted on the walls relatively soothing. The sink, toilet, tub were all a very clean white, while the cabinet above the sink and a case of shelves were a deep brown color. The shower was also pure white and had a shining glass door. 

Eren opened the transparent door and turned the hot water faucet. Water began to spray out of the showerhead and fill the room with steam, indicating that it heated up quickly. After Eren pulled off his clothes, he adjusted the water temperature and stepped under the water stream. After about a minute of getting his entire body wet and enjoying the warmth on his skin, Eren noticed that the entire shower was bare, and his body was in need of soap.

“Damn,” Eren said, getting out of the shower and leaving the water on. He wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom.

“That was quick!” announced Hanji, looking up from Levi. She was sitting across from him at a small dining table that Eren didn’t notice when he first walked in. They both had mugs of what he assumed was coffee in front of them, judging by the smell. Levi twisted around in his seat to eye the boy, crossing his legs and grabbing his coffee by holding the top with the tips of his fingers to take a sip.

“Uh,” Eren started, absentmindedly scratching at his elbow, “There’s no soap.”

Hanji cackled and Levi rolled his eyes.

“Didn’t you check before you got in? The shower is made of fucking glass,” Levi criticized.

Eren’s cheeks flooded and he started to stammer an explanation, but Levi clenched his jaw and turned back around in his seat so that Eren couldn’t see his face. Eren was honestly surprised; he didn’t know he annoyed Levi _that_ much.

“Aw,” Hanji sighed, “He was probably just eager to get clean!” She looked down from Eren to look at Levi’s face. Suddenly, her lips parted into a wide, toothy grin and her eyes flared with something wild. The look on her face creeped Eren right out, it looked as though she just realized she just discovered juicy, classified information.

“Ooh,” Hanji crooned, then stood up, “I’ll get you some from my bedroom, that’s just the guest bathroom.”

“Which is why it’s clean,” Levi muttered over his cup with a twitch of his brow.

Hanji got Eren body soap, shampoo, conditioner and even a bathrobe. She also took his clothes, stating that they probably needed to be washed and she didn’t have anything that Eren would want to wear, let alone fit into. 

After he’d toweled off and put on the soft white bathrobe, he joined Hanji in the living room. Levi, who was also wearing a bathrobe, got up and strode to the bathroom without a word, and Eren took his seat at the table.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Hanji asked, moving so that her lower half disappeared behind a countertop that divided the kitchen area from the living room.

“Water, please,” Eren responded. 

There was some clattering around, but soon Hanji returned to the table with a glass of water and a newly refilled cup of coffee. She sat across from Eren and slid him his cup, which he drank from eagerly.

“You know,” Hanji began with a knowing smirk, “Sourpuss actually seems to be quite fond of you.”

“Huh?” Eren questioned, putting down his glass and looking up at Hanji, “You mean Levi?”

“Yes, I mean Levi!” she exclaimed, throwing out her arms in an exaggerated gesture, but it wasn’t condescending, “Who else?”

“I dunno,” Eren murmured, lifting his glass up again. He hoped the cup would muffle his voice by speaking into it, but it only amplified it, “He seems to be really annoyed by me.”

“Oh, honey,” she sighed, “He’s just a sourpuss! And you’re honestly too cute when you’re around him, the poor bastard probably can’t help himself!” She took a huge swig of her coffee to punctuate the statement.

Eren pursed his lips, trying but failing not to look like a pouting child, “I’m not cute.”

Hanji hooted at Eren’s face, and he frowned. “I dunno! The way you start blushing for whatever reason seems to say otherwise.” Funny how she pretended not to know the reason.

“Ugh,” Eren groaned, rubbing his cheeks.

“So anyway,” Hanji switched topics, wagging her eyebrows slightly, “How did you two meet?”

Eren flashed back to being fucked senselessly and covered his face to hide it's reddening. He wished he could control his emotions like Levi or even Mikasa could. When he peeked through his fingers to look at the woman across from him, she looked downright gleeful.

A beep came from the hallway.

“Oh, that’s both of your laundry!” Hanji said, clapping her hands together, “Why don’t you go and take them to him?”

Eren stared at her for a moment. “Er, I really don’t think…”

“Sure you do!” Hanji sang, “Or else, you can walk home in the bathrobe.” She winked at him, despite threatening to make him go home the way he was.

Eren considered it, but decided he’d just take Levi’s clothes to him. After folding them into a neat pile, he laid them over a forearm and knocked on the bathroom door.

“It’s me,” he announced cautiously, “Hanji’s making me give you your clothes.”

Levi’s voice came from inside, the acoustics of the bathroom audible. 

“Come in.”

Eren cautiously opened the door. When he stepped inside, he momentarily forgot that the shower was only glass, but thankfully (or unfortunately) the steam made Levi appear as a ghostly silhouette.

“Um, I’m putting them on the sink,” Eren announced uneasily, trying to avoid looking at the shower.

“Jesus, I can hear you trembling over the shower,” Levi purred, “What are you so nervous about?”

Eren looked down at his hands to realize they actually were shaking slightly. How the hell was Levi supposed to hear that? “I’m not nervous.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Eren stood there for about two seconds before he realized there was no reason for him to be in the bathroom. Immediately, he turned around and put his hand on the doorknob to leave.

“Eren.” There was a sharp command in his tone that made Eren stop in his tracks.

“Yes?”

“Get in here.”

Eren’s stomach knotted uncomfortably, and he turned to look at the shadow in the shower, which had placed its hands on its hips. “In… with you?”

“Yes, Sherlock, get in the shower.”

“Um,” Eren was trying to keep his voice from sounding abnormally high pitched, but he wasn’t succeeding, "Why?"

“Why do you think?” Levi’s silhouette began to run its fingers through its hair.

“I don’t…” Eren began, but trailed off. He wasn’t even sure what to say. He doesn’t want to? That would be a lie. He had a girlfriend? That was something Levi already knew. He was unsure? That would probably be the best thing to finish with, but Levi cut him off before he could speak.

“Listen, I’m not making you do anything,” the soothing voice reverberated off the walls, “But if you look at it this way; you can either not get in, run back to your little life and wonder what would have happened if you would have gotten in. Or, you can get in and… indulge yourself. Pick whichever you think you’ll regret least later, because if you don’t get in now, I won’t ask again.”

Eren couldn’t tell if Levi’s last line was a threat, but it sounded more like a reassurance that he wouldn’t be pressured. It made Eren feel at ease, as strange as that was. He knew if he didn’t get in, he’d be letting go of this weird little affair, and everything could go back to normal. He wouldn’t have to worry about hurting Mikasa.

And yet, he still wanted to indulge. He wanted Levi to look at him, to bite him, and to squeeze him as pleasure overtook him. He wanted to know what it would feel like, despite the guilt, although it added some fucked up thrill to it. He knew if Mikasa found out about their first encounter, he might be forgiven, but if he’d done it twice over while sober, his chances at maintaining their relationship were very low. Still, he knew that he would pine over what would have happened if he’d gotten in the shower, and if he'd chosen to have the older Ackerman again.

Eren stepped forward, tugging on the cloth belt around his waist. The white robe fell to the floor as Eren opened the shower door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I’m extremely tired from travelling so much this week, so sorry if the quality is more bad than usual.
> 
> And I don’t really get around to replying to comments very often (although I appreciate them a lot!!!) so if you have any questions or anything, I’m a lot more active on my tumblr at aaapple-jax


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just... just fucking smut. I'm disgusting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitshitshitshitshitfuckshit. Damn it. Sorry. I can't believe I forgot to update yesterday. *Knocks myself out with a frying pan*
> 
> Also I checked the 'fic: whoopsie' tag just for the hell of it and found this cUtEaShEcK fanart by misu-chatta! So big big thank you you guys should check it out!!

The steam was lingering around Eren as he tentatively placed his hand on the handle of the glass shower door and pulled. He opened it slowly, letting steam billow out of the shower, the humidity covering his skin, and the hiss of the shower becoming louder.

Levi was standing with his back facing him, as if he wasn’t aware he’d just invited the teenager in. Eren ogled the rippling muscles in the older man’s back as his arms reached up to lather the shampoo in his black hair. His eyes travelled lower, noticing the ample curve of Levi’s ass. He wondered how it would feel to take him, to slide his dick between the two mounds and into the heat. 

Before he could think, his arms were slowly moving forward. Eren stepped into the path of the falling water as he placed his fingertips on Levi’s hips. He pressed his chest into Levi’s back, enjoying Levi’s short stature and pressing his mouth to Levi’s right shoulder. He skimmed it with his teeth as he slid his arms up from the hard hip bones and wrapped his arms around Levi’s muscled middle. He could probably never put it into words, but he simply loved the feeling of their bare skin touching, and not even in an arousing way. It was innocently comfortable, but could easily become erotic.

He inhaled slowly, taking in Levi’s smell that was faint under the fragrance of the shampoo. He bit down on Levi’s shoulder lightly and grabbed his hips again, pulling sharply to grind against him. He didn’t know where this confidence to act so bold was, but he figured he would just roll with it.

He was pleased when he heard Levi gasp. But when he let out a tiny chuckle, Eren was in awe. He’d never heard Levi laugh, and he was kind of pissed that he couldn’t see Levi’s face at that moment. 

“Hey, kid,” Levi said, turning his head to look at Eren, who couldn’t read the tone of his voice, “Calm your shit for a second.”

He relaxed his lips back over his teeth and pulled away as Levi turned around to face him.

He looked at Levi’s beautifully sculpted front, his hard, shapely pectorals, the ridges on his ribs encompassing six hard swells, and a V-shape that led down to his half-hard arousal. Eren felt slightly intimidated at the man’s size, but not enough to make him shrink away from him. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Levi’s body before, but he hadn’t been sober enough to take it all in.

Levi closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the water wash away the soap in his hair. Streaks of the water danced down his front, and Eren was surprised he hadn’t started to drool.

Levi then reached over to a washcloth that was folded on the seat of the shower and applied a liberal amount of body scrub to it. He then stretch out his arm, holding the soapy cloth out to Eren.

“Wash me.”

Eren blinked at him once before taking the washcloth from him. He pressed it against Levi’s chest, rubbing smooth circles of soap onto his creamy, pale skin. After he’d covered his pectorals in suds, his hands trailed over Levi’s shoulders as he firmly but gently scrubbed his back.

Levi was squeezing some soap out of a bottle and lathering his face, and then he tilted his head back into the water to rinse again. This time, Eren’s arms were around him, and he found himself at an intoxicatingly close proximity to the soft flesh of Levi’s neck. He felt a strong desire to latch his mouth onto it.

And so he did, eliciting a hiss through Levi’s teeth, but he didn’t tell him to stop. He sucked on one spot of Levi’s neck before dragging his tongue across his jugular and to the side of his jaw in a slow, sensual lick. He nipped playfully at the bone there, earning himself a groan that sounded like it came from the bottom of Levi’s throat. He wondered what other sounds Levi was capable of making, and really was willing to explore further.

Levi, however, turned his head quickly, biting Eren’s chin before his bottom lip, and then full on devouring the younger man’s mouth. They both moaned as their tongues slid against each other, losing the suction between their lips like they were forcing themselves to melt into each other at the mouth. Adrenaline lit through Eren’s veins and he gripped Levi’s back fiercely, not even bothering to let go of the cloth. Instead, he caged it under his fingers, squeezing tightly so that suds ran down Levi’s back.

Levi also clutched Eren’s head with just as much urgency, lacing his fingers in through Eren’s shaggy hair and pulling at it sharply, then letting go and repeating the process. Their now stiff erections poked into each other’s thighs. Levi took notice and shoved his leg against Eren’s groin harshly, making him cry out.

The older man removed one of his hands from Eren’s hair and reached down to pump Eren’s penis. A heat pricked at Eren’s cheeks, and he knew his face must be flooding with color. He realized they were hardly kissing anymore as Levi put his own cock along Eren’s, stroking them together with a pressure that had Eren panting, their lips still pressed against each other at the corners but their mouths hanging open as they breathed heavily.

“God, you’re so fucking worked up,” Levi breathed hypocritically, squeezing at their heads. As he spoke, his lips sloppily lugged against Eren’s, their lust making everything but their hands and dicks go flaccid. “Is this enough, or do you want to do more?”

“D-,” Eren swallowed before continuing, “Do you?” He turned his face towards Levi, trying to open his eyes, but they rolled back behind his eyelids before he could focus on anything. It was if he had little to no control over his body at this point. 

Let go of their members, and Eren couldn’t even must a whine of protest at this point. He was drugged with lust, so when Levi gripped his shoulders and pushed him down on the shower seat, it was done with little effort. If anything, Levi was trying not to knock the boy over completely.

Levi pushed his back to the wall of the shower, then moved his mouth to Eren’s neck to bite down hard. Eren cried out again loudly, and Levi tightened the grip on his shoulders in response.

The man kissed down Eren’s wet chest, making him murmur something incomprehensible. He moved lower and lower down his body, Eren thinking that he would stop descending or at least pause at some point, but he never did. Instead he went straight down to Eren’s cock, and slid the head past his lips quickly. He swallowed Eren’s hardness completely with an impressive endurance, for Eren knew he wasn’t massive but he never considered himself small. The man’s head moved up as he began to suck on him, then he slid back down, bobbing his head up and down. 

Eren’s breathing quickened, his heart thumping against his heart rapidly. Levi slid hand under his ass, swirling a fingertip around Eren’s hole and making him gasp when it plunged inside. He pumped the finger in and out as he bobbed his head in time, making sucking sounds loud enough to be heard over the shower. Eren began to whine and call out louder and louder, forgetting that he was in a stranger’s home.

Levi’s mouth moved from his cock to behind his balls and he kissed it, making Eren squirm. He then gave a slobbering wet lick to Eren’s asshole, dipping his tongue in a couple times before moving up.

“I’m going to go in, you ready?” Levi warned, positioning his hips between Eren’s legs. Eren nodded and spread his legs apart wider, inviting him in.

Levi guided his tip to Eren’s entrance and plowed inside impatiently all the way to the base.

“L-Levi!” Eren yelled out, wrapping his arms around the man and digging his nails into his back.

“Eren,” he growled dangerously as he pushed his hips back and gave another hard thrust, “Oh, you’re so fucking tight, Eren.”

He began to pound into Eren at a quick pace, never allowing one thrust to go shallow. He grabbed Eren’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises and fucked the teenager until he was screaming Levi’s name. Eren’s head flopped back and smacking against the shower wall, his nails scratching the man’s back raw.

Eren gasped into a climax, his come splattering Levi’s stomach. His ass clenched hard enough around Levi’s dick as he pushed in again to make him explode inside Eren.

Eren’s chest heaved as he gasped for breath, his bangs plastered to his forehead with a mixture of water and sweat. He stared at Levi through his eyelashes, appreciating that the man was also out of breath. His cheeks had a tinge of pink over them and his eyes were only half open as he stared right back.

“Come on, kid. Hanji’s probably going to wonder what all that screaming was about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter didn't go the way I planned at all? Eren was supposed to top but apparently Levi was having none of it, I don't even know what happened. Anyway, I might not update next week because I'll be travelling, but I shall indeed try.
> 
> I'm hoping to do a Levi POV and maybe a Mikasa (maybe as a seperate fic?) to kind of see where she stands. But who knows. I literally have no idea where these idiots are going with this. We'll see, I guess.
> 
> I also just beta'd the last chapter because I tried to reread it and some of the mistakes made me cringe, hahah, if you guys see any let me know.
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and for reading! Love you guys!~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Eren talk about Eren being an absolute cockbag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is pretty slow, but Eren needs to talk things out.

“So, what did you need to talk about?” Armin asked, trying to conceal the eager impatience in his voice.

The blond was sitting next to Eren on a couch in Armin’s grandfather’s living room. His hands were bouncing on his knees from what seemed to be restless leg syndrome caused by anxiousness for this particular conversation. Eren had chosen to go over to Armin’s firstly because he didn’t want to wait the infinitesimal time that it would take for Armin to drive over, and secondly because he would probably develop an aneurism if Mikasa had spontaneously decided to stop by his place. Not that there was lower chance of it here, but it made Eren feel better nonetheless.

Eren took a deep breath, wondering where to begin. But first, he wanted to know what Armin already knew. 

“Well,” Armin responded after Eren’s nervous prompt, “I know it probably has to do with whatever you and Levi Ackerman did the night of the party.” His face darkened somewhat with a knowing seriousness, however he managed to keep it from being threatening.

Eren furrowed his eyebrows, his face going hot. He squeezed his fists, trying to find the right words. He stared at the two water glasses that Armin had retrieved on the coffee table in front of him. He watched as water droplets collected and became too heavy, rolling down the sides toward the coaster. It was as if the droplets were reenacting the way water acted as it sprayed from a showerhead across Levi’s shoulders and ran down his stomach. Eren decided that either the universe was trying to torture him, or he was just a jerk with an extremely heavy conscious. Probably the ladder.

“Levi and me…,” Eren began, using all his willpower not to stutter or falter in his speech. Despite he knew Armin would judge him the least, he still knew what he did was fucked up beyond any recognition, “We did… something.” Eren picked up his glass of water before rushing out the last word of the sentence.

Armin pursed his lips and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, “I guessed you got drunk and fucked him.” 

Eren choked on his water and Armin laughed once empathetically before casting Eren a side glance. “But it sounds to me like there’s more to it.”

Eren put his glass down and nodded, avoiding Armin’s piercing blue eyes. “I guess. Yeah. I kind of had a little crush on him after it happened, as shitty as that is, but he didn’t give me a second glance because he found out I was Mikasa’s boyfriend right after.

“But then I ended up going for a walk yesterday and he found me on the street while I was taking a different alleyway. He pushed me into a dumpster to hide while some thugs negotiated some drug deal or something and he ended up taking me to his friend’s to use a shower. She—” 

“Eren, wait,” Eren didn’t realize he’d been talking at a thousand miles per hour until Armin interrupted him, “Drug deal? He hid you from it? Is Levi involved with criminals like that?”

Eren blinked at him. The fact that he probably should have been worried about that since Levi had pulled him into the dumpster just crashed down on his head. He couldn’t believe he completely disregarded that information, but the emotional and physical turmoil between them had been muddling up his thinking process.

“I don’t know,” Eren confessed, staring directly at Armin, “I haven’t even thought about that.”

“Maybe you should find that out,” the blond suggested, “He might be the kind of person that can’t _do_ relationships, you know?” 

“Maybe,” acknowledged Eren. In order to keep track of what he was talking about, he changed the subject back, “But anyway. His friend, Hanji, made me give him his laundry or whatever while he was in the shower because it’d just come out of the washing machine. So I went in there and it was all humid and steamy and, well, he asked me to go in.” Eren’s scratched the back of his head.

“To the shower with him?” Armin’s bright blue eyes blinked at him intently.

“Yeah.”

“And you did?”

“…Yeah.”

“ _Eren_ ,” Armin scolded, “Oh my _god_ , why?”

“I don’t know,” Eren fixed his eyebrows and looked at his hands in his lap, avoiding Armin’s glare. He expected a lecture now, but he knew if it was coming from Armin, it was exactly what he needed to hear, even if he didn’t want to.

“What was it like?” Armin asked, no hesitation in his voice.

“What?!” Eren jumped to stare at his friend, “Why would you ask that?”

“I’m curious,” Armin shrugged as if what he was asking wasn’t making his friend the least bit uncomfortable, “Did you top?”

“ _What?_ No!” Eren’s cheeks heated from embarrassment he spoke to his friend, incredulous, “You’re a pervert, is what you are!”

Armin raised his eyebrows and shrugged again, holding up his hands in a pose that either said _Hey, I’m innocent_ or _You’re right, but I don’t really care._

“Anyway,” Armin continued when he realized Eren wouldn’t give him any details, “Are you going to tell Mikasa?”

“Yes,” Eren bit his lip, “No. I don’t know.” He ran his fingers through his messy dark hair and let out an exasperated sigh. He really wanted to tell Mikasa, but he didn’t want to hurt her. It would be liberating to him, but it might devastate her and ruin their friendship.

“I want to,” he added, “But she might get hurt. And that would probably screw up being with Levi anyway.”

“So you want to be with Levi?”

Eren was robbed of words, staring blankly at nothing in particular for a few seconds before he realized he had no answer. He really shouldn’t have been avoiding thinking about this, but he guessed that was why it was good to talk to Armin about it. He never actually considered if he wanted a relationship with Levi instead of just some lusty affair. But he had no idea what Levi thought of him.

 _Hah,_ Eren internally spoke, _I’ll probably have to deal with that sooner or later._

“So,” Armin let out a huff, beginning to get frustrated with Eren’s complete lack of throughput, “Are you going to just keep juggling them both until it blows up in your face?”

Eren fixed Armin with a hurt puppy expression, and Armin sighed again and rolled his eyes, but he met his gaze again his expression hinted at kindness.

“I’m not going to tell her,” he elaborated, “Even if I probably should, but you owe it to her to tell her yourself. And you should probably do it soon. You aren’t exactly the most subtle person I know.”

“It’s not even really like I’m choosing to hurt her,” Eren interjected defensively, “I just, I dunno, I thought things were good with her, but when I was with Levi, I dunno, things felt _real_ you know? But I’ve known Mikasa my entire life, I feel like I’d be ruining things forever if I let her know what I did.”

Eren paused a little after his outburst, realizing the truth of his own words. True, he was babbling, but things really did feel different with Levi than they did with Mikasa, and as much as he hated to say it, it was in a good way. Was he really doubting his relationship now that he’d had a taste of something different? If so, why? He looked to his friend for something (reassurance, he thought, although he didn’t expect it) as he considered him.

“Okay, so maybe you’re not _meaninglessly_ screwing a guy behind your girlfriend’s back,” Armin said, crossing his arms, “But, you’re still screwing a guy behind your girlfriend’s back. You’re being really selfish.”

“I know,” Eren disclosed, “But I feel like it would honestly be better and smoother on everyone if nobody found out.” He looked back at his lap again. He really did feel guilty, but he knew that even if he _feels bad_ about it, he was still acting like a gargantuan douchebag. But he didn’t think he’d have the strength to refuse Levi, or the courage to tell Mikasa what was happening, and that was enough to hold him still for now.

Armin breathed out quickly through his nostrils, caught between disappointment at and pity for his best friend. “This isn’t like you at all. I don’t think you’ve ever tried to lie about something serious like this before.”

“I don’t want to lie,” Eren deadpanned, “I’m honestly just afraid not to and I wanna put it off.”

“So you’re avoiding it until you’re forced to face it?” Armin raised an eyebrow, “That isn’t very much like you either. I would expect that _maybe_ from Jean or Connie, but not you.”

Eren had nothing to say back, instead he felt anger and surge from his stomach into his arms. He let out a yell and slammed his fist on the coffee table, the ice cubes in the water glasses jumping in surprise. He hated this. He knew Armin felt let down by him, but he was also extremely disappointed in himself. It wasn’t like him to run away from anything; he was more likely to make an ass out of himself and charge his problems head-on, regardless of who got hurt. His confidence in himself was eroding in this particular issue, and he didn’t know why. It made him furious.

“Eren, calm down,” Armin said reassuringly, reaching out to put his hands on his friend’s shoulders, “I’m sorry. I’m disappointed in you, but I’ll stay out of it. This is your call.”

“Plus,” he added with a small smile, “If you need any help on it or someone to talk to, I’m always here.”

Eren was fuming, but his friend’s support doused his resentment at himself to some degree. “Thanks, Armin.”

“Anyway,” Armin pushed, “What happened after you got out of the shower?”

“I don’t remember much, actually,” Eren said, pressing his lips together, “Levi helped me get dressed because I was kind of groggy, and then Hanji offered to drive us home. I must’ve fallen asleep in the backseat.”

“Groggy?” Armin tried his best for a shit-eating grin, but unfortunately it didn’t work with his cute features, “That good, huh?”

“Shut up!” Eren said, blush storming into his cheeks again. He shoved one of the decorative crimson pillows into Armin’s face, and he laughed.

“Did you wake up when you got home, at least?”

“Actually no, I think someone carried me up to my bed.”

Armin grinned again, “Well, that was sweet.”

“Shut _up_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets a scary blonde girl. Mikasa knows her. He begins to realize that he wants something.

Eren spent about an hour at the gym on Monday with a boy from school named Reiner. He was a very brawny guy who’d overheard Eren speaking about his plans to work out to Armin, and he’d slung his arms around the boys insisting that they should get _swole_ together, whatever that meant. Eren agreed, acknowledging Reiner’s heavy build. He knew Armin wouldn’t go with him; anything physically challenging was never really up Armin’s alley.

Henceforth, Eren listened to Reiner talk about his lifting methods. He admitted that a lot of his muscle could be attributed to his genetics, although he’d probably look much better if he could manage to stop eating so much pizza. Eren laughed, saying he probably would never improve his crappy diet, either.

After showering and getting dressed in the locker room, Eren and Reiner were on the way out to the ladder boy’s car. Eren was chugging on a Gatorade, when he turned a corner and suddenly collided into someone much shorter than him.

“Agh!” a blonde girl scoffed, looking down at her once-white hoodie that was now covered in artificial blue. 

“Oh, shit!” Eren cried apologetically, “I’m so sorry! I’ll get you some paper towels—” he began to frantically wave his hands around before the girl cut him off.

“Don’t,” she ordered as she held her hand up, her low voice like a warning, “Just forget it.” She spoke like she was already severely irritated when Eren bumped into her, and the glower she wore on her face reminded him of Levi. She had pale blue eyes, a shade lighter than Armin’s, and a small, hooked nose. Pretty, but in an unconventional way, and the way her gaze pierced through Eren made him want to run for cover.

“S-sorry, though…” Eren said, but she’d walked around the boy and headed off to the ladies locker room, peeling off her sweater in the process.

Reiner chuckled loudly, throwing his head back and putting a large hand on his stomach.

“What?” Eren spat. What the hell was he laughing about?

“Ah, don’t feel too bad,” he elaborated, his laugh dying out, “She’s like that to everybody.”

“You know her?” the brunet asked, tilting his head slightly. They began to walk out of the gym and to the parking lot.

“Her name’s Annie,” Reiner went on, “Some say she’s a basic bitch, but she’s probably cool if you get to know her. I guess. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her not look bored or irritated.”

“Huh,” Eren said, taking off his bag when they reached Reiner’s car. The bigger boy unlocked the car, and they both opened the doors to enter the vehicle, “Maybe she’s just good at keeping a cool expression. My girlfriend is like that.”

“Ah, Mikasa?” Reiner started his car, “They actually seem kinda similar, now that you mention it. Scary girls. I feel like they’d either be best friends or hate each other.”

“Maybe. Neither of them are exactly sociable.” Eren laughed once. He didn’t mean it in a bad way at all, it’s just some people, like Reiner, were more approachable than others. But some who are easy to talk to are unable to keep from pissing Eren off at any given second, so he was probably somewhere in the middle on the charisma spectrum.

After being dropped off at his house, waving goodbye with a courteous ‘thank you,’ Eren went inside. He didn’t see his parents around, which was pretty normal. They usually worked late most nights. He completed a homework assignment and considered starting an essay that was due in two weeks, but he figured he’d have time for it later. After filling his stomach with reheated leftovers and spending a good few hours playing videogames for no reason other than to pass time, Eren fell asleep. He lied there, thinking about what Armin said the previous day.

_So you’re avoiding it until you’re forced to face it?_

_This isn’t like you at all._

_I’m disappointed in you._

It was safe to say he didn’t get as much sleep as he’d hoped for.

***

After another mundane day at school, Eren was walking home with Mikasa, hand in hand. He rambled, sometimes complaining, sometimes being excited, and she listened. They arrived at her house, the place appearing to loom over Eren when he glanced up at the second story window.

Mikasa turned on the TV after getting them both glasses of soda, a commercial of Uma Thurman reminding Eren of Annie. He voices the comparison aloud, making his girlfriend’s face instantly darken.

“That girl is so annoying,” Mikasa grumbled, “I seriously cannot stand her.”

“Who, Annie?” Eren’s eyebrows raised, “Why?”

“She’s that girl I talked about before,” she explained, irritation still thick in her voice, “The one who’s always trying to one me up at the gym. She’s in my kickboxing class now and she’s gotten even worse.”

“Huh,” Eren thought it was hard to think about Annie getting heated about anything, she seemed like she was as stoic as Mikasa was. However, Annie appeared to have some kind of effect on the dark-haired girl; she even had some angry red in her cheeks, and it took a lot to get Mikasa worked up. “Why don’t you just ask her what her deal is?”

Mikasa pursed her lips. “I’m not really good at conversations like that,” she clarified, “She’d probably take it the wrong way and try to fight with me.”

Eren took a swing from his glass, finishing off his drink, before he spoke again, “If you don’t ask her, you’ll never get anywhere with it. She’ll just keep annoying you until you snap. And if she wants to fight you, at least you’ll get it over with.” He silently thought of Jean Kirstein, who was always competeing with Eren, and asking him what his problem was didn’t help anything. They still fought or argued nearly every time they interacted, but Eren assumed Mikasa and Annie were more mature than that. He hoped, anyway.

“Hmph,” Mikasa said thoughtfully, “I’ll try, I guess.”

Mikasa snuggled into Eren’s side and they watched the TV show that was playing. It was some sitcom about high schoolers in the 70’s, which Eren actually enjoyed, but he felt too detached to really pay attention. He looked down at his girlfriend, only the glossy black hair against his chest visible as she watched the screen. He considered putting an arm around her shoulders, but he felt an uncomfortable pressure in his pelvis.

“Hey, I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” he said, lifting his torso. Mikasa took the indication to move and removed herself from his chest.

As Eren got up and walked to the hallway, he let his thoughts wander to his girlfriend’s cousin. He peeked around one corner toward the stairway, considering going up to check his room. He reconsidered when he remembered how intimidating Levi was, and how he’d probably be pissed if Eren just barged in uninvited. He guess he didn’t feel like coming down and having to explain to Mikasa why her cousin roundhouse kicked a tooth out. 

When he turned his head, however, he nearly jumped a foot. There was a short, dark haired man, crossing his arms and glowering disapprovingly up at Eren as he leaned against the wall. He was wearing a dark grey sweater and black jeans, his hair smooth and kept as always. His eyes were swirling with something Eren couldn’t define, but he enjoyed the hint of emotion that the man was wearing behind the scowl.

“Potty break?” Levi said, cocking an eyebrow.

Eren opened his mouth to respond, but the words caught in his throat as Levi’s hand closed around his wrist. The man half dragged down the hall, being both alarmingly fast and strong but completely silent at the same time. He pushed the teen into the bathroom in front of him, and Eren turned around in time to see Levi locking the door.

He didn’t have time to speak. In an instant, Levi was closing the distance between them, reaching up for two fistfuls of hair in order to bring Eren’s head to his lips. Eren quickly placed his hands on his hips, then slid them down to cup his ass. He turned and lifted the man at the same time, sitting him on the sink as their lips crashed together.

Levi’s arms were clutching Eren’s shoulders. They balled and pulled at the fabric as Eren’s mouth moved to nibble at his neck. Fingers pulled at the collar of his V-neck sweater, and soon the teen’s teeth were pricking against the man’s collarbones. Eren sucked on the flesh, suddenly realizing he wanted to mark his body. He was unsure why, but he wanted anyone who saw this man to know he belonged to someone.

Levi suddenly gave a powerful shove with his palms to Eren’s chest. The boy slammed into the wall behind him, and a paranoia of the thudding sound and the shudder of the wall decorations washed over him. As he looked around wide eyed with a sinking stomach, Levi hopped off the sink. Eren thought he was going to be reprimanded as the man approached him, narrowing his eyes, but the older man simply dropped to his knees.

“Levi, what are you—?” Eren started, but his question fell apart as pale hands undid the front of his jeans.

A tongue ran along the underside of Eren’s cock, and he whimpered in frustration. He quickly covered his mouth with his fist and he bit into it to muffle the sounds that he knew would be coming. His other hand ran along the wall, trying to take purchase of anything to hold onto, but he ended up settling for pressing his hand flat against the wall with his fingers spread as Levi took him in his mouth.

It only lasted a little while, but it was satisfactory nonetheless. Levi squeezed Eren’s hips with his hands and hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed his head, and Eren warned him when he was close. Levi only picked up the pace, and when the teenager exploded, the man swallowed it all up.

Eren was out of breath by the time he finished, leaning against the wall as if it were the only thing that could support him. He released his jaws from his hand, leaving a circle of teeth dents, and ran his fingers softly through the shiny black hair.

Levi stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. “Tell her you were taking a giant shit,” he suggested just before he opened the door and left.

Eren watched him go, and with a sting to his stomach he realized he wanted Levi to stay longer. He knew that Levi thought of him as nothing but a toy, but he still wanted to spend more time with him, despite not knowing where this fling would end up. He also felt sad that Levi barely said two sentences to him in their little encounter. He didn't want silent fucks with no feeling, and frankly he didn't care where Levi stood on that one. He was going to talk to him next time, and he'd just make Levi deal with it, even if he got kicked out of the bed.

 _Damn,_ he thought to himself, _I really do not need to get attached to this guy._ He thought it like it would change his behavior, but he knew he wouldn’t. There was a time limit on this thing with Levi, and although Eren didn’t know when it would run out, he planned to make the most out of it. He finished his business in the bathroom, washed his hands and hesitated for a few moments before disappearing down the hall to join Mikasa.

The girl looked up, asking Eren if he was okay, and he squeaked some reply that assured her she was fine. Mikasa shrugged it off and returned her eyes to the TV. Eren joined her, noticing with a sigh of relief that her face didn’t betray any hints of suspicion.

He didn’t see Levi for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, travel is a bitch. Thanks for reading and for your comments, they seriously make my entire day xoxo~


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi POV :D

_Levi_

The brat was obnoxious.

Seriously, every time he was at Mikasa's it was like he was always running to find him. Even if he made no attempt to go to him, it was like he sent off this aroma that drew Levi to him involuntary. He almost thought that Eren was playing games with him, but the teen was too easy to read to accomplish anything complex like that.

It wasn't difficult to understand that Eren was struggling with this thing that fabricated itself between them, whatever it was. He could see the hesitance whenever he saw him with Mikasa, but he still was set at a slow boil whenever he saw them together, not that he would ever admit that.

His pride was taking a serious hit with this kid. He used to feel detached, and many of his past relationships didn’t enthrall him as much as this. But he barely knew him; it was just something about the way his face darkens or brightens and gives away everything he’s thinking, he could see all the life in him and it was difficult not to adore. Especially in bed, the way his cheeks turned red and he would go from confident to shy in a matter of seconds, it was downright _delicious_. Unlike Levi, the boy clearly expressed himself, going after whatever he wanted with full force and showing his nervousness and hesitance with things he was unsure about.

Which also left a sinking in the pit of his stomach. There was no way Mikasa didn't notice the way he'd been acting. She'd have to be stupid not to. Levi could tell even when he reconnoitered them whenever Eren was at the house with her (as he may or may not be doing right now). He felt like an utter creep for watching, but he realized soon he didn't really care. No one would find out; he could be sure of that. After all, that was his occupation.

Sometimes he considered getting an actual desk job, or just something with less risk, but he didn't know if he could handle it. He didn't speak when it wasn't necessary, like people in workplaces seem to love to do for whatever reason. Not to mention, he clearly had a different idea of professionalism than most people. So, he stuck to reporting information of gang activity to his boss, and taking out the trash whenever he was told to.

He'd realized this makes him sound awfully submissive for someone who wouldn't tolerate a desk job, but his boss was one of the only people whom he would ever completely trust. The man was always a good few strides ahead of anything, and he could cover his tracks without a trace. He wondered what kind of life the man lived, since he hardly saw him, but he was positive it had to be completely devoted to his job. But he could be wrong, he guessed.

Bleakly, he wondered what Eren thought about his job, even though there was little he knew about it. He’s killed people, maybe Eren would think differently of him for that. Then again, he might not be around long enough for that conversation.

He noticed Mikasa had left Eren alone in the room, perhaps to go to the bathroom. He had a couple minutes then. He gave in a bit to the force that pulled him to Eren, as if there were a cord connecting them at the waist.

"Levi," Eren said quietly, looking up as the man entered the room. "What's up?"

"Didn't know you were here," Levi lied.

"But you came in as soon as Mikasa left." There he goes, showing his skepticism plainly on his face.

"How convenient," Levi said. He leered at the boy and closed the distance between them.

"Actually," Eren whispered, gently protesting as he cocked his head away, "I wondered if we could talk a bit..."

Levi paused before answering, slightly annoyed by the rejection and considering what Eren said. "We don't have that much time."

"Then can I see you some other time?"

"Tch," Levi scoffed before actually bearing it in mind, "When would you do that?"

"Tonight," Eren said immediately, his face had determination written all over it, at least before a doubt flickered in his firey eyes. "U-unless you need to sleep, or you’re busy or something."

Levi's stare pierced the boy without completely intending to (maybe he subconsciously liked to see the boy squirm under his gaze). He only really got around 2-3 hours of sleep, if you could even call it that. Not to mention he did it sitting completely upright, usually in a red office chair at home, but now he settles for the recliner in the bedroom. "Don't you have a bedtime, kid?"

Eren looked truly offended. In fact, the way his jaw dropped with the hurt in his eyes was completely adorable. "I'll sneak out."

"Ugh," Levi said, rubbing his forehead, "that sounds so high school it's not even funny."

"I'm _in_ high school," Eren deadpanned.

Levi didn't know what to say, so naturally he cursed.

"Whatever," Eren said, rolling his eyes.

They heard a door open, and Levi knew he only had a few seconds before he had to act casual in the kitchen. He instinctively gripped the teen's collar, yanking his lips to his for a completely unchaste but quick kiss.

"See you tonight," he said, pulling away slowly.

Levi spent most of the time Eren was over trying not to spy on Mikasa and her boyfriend. He admitted silently that he had a bit of a childish complex, but he was just doing what he wanted. That’s all anyone wants to do, right?

He crossed and uncrossed his legs while reading in his recliner, but for some reason he couldn’t sit still. He checked his computer over and over, seeing if his boss sent him an incognito note indicating he had a job for him, but today was dead. Honestly, he didn’t know what to do with himself when he was at his Aunt and Uncle’s, there was no risk of anybody with malicious intent knowing he was here, unlike his own home. At one point he even joined Mikasa and Eren on the couch, just to see Eren get all nervous and uncomfortable. But then they started snuggling, and he would barf if they started making out right next to him. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge before he headed upstairs.

After a couple hours, he heard a car pull up. Levi peeked out the window to see a small gray car pull up, with a blond boy (or maybe a girl? That haircut was kind of weird) in the driver’s seat. Eren and Mikasa soon walked out, hand in hand. They wrapped their arms around each other and their lips met. _Sick._ Levi looked away. High schoolers were gross.

He heard the car pull away, and after he looked back to the window he saw Mikasa heading inside alone. He came downstairs, assured that there wasn’t any threat of hitting anything with projectile vomit.

Upon entering the kitchen, he saw Mikasa sitting at the table. She had two hands loosely wrapped around a glass of water, and she was staring down into the ice cubes. There was a forlorn look in her eyes, and Levi’s stomach knotted.

Did she know? He disguised the guilt by leaning casually against the doorframe, his arms crossed.

“You look depressed,” Levi stated obviously. Wow, he was great with words. He didn’t even sound empathetic.

Mikasa jumped a bit, not realizing Levi had been there. He saw a mask fly up as soon as the surprise left her expression. She was like Levi, he realized.

“Oh,” she said, “I’m fine.” She took a drink from her glass.

“Is it Eren?” Levi asked, then internally cringed. He sounded more accusatory than concerned, and looked indifferent as hell.

Her jaw clenched.

“No.” She stood up and went upstairs, presumably to her room.

Damn. It wasn’t that Levi and Mikasa were ever close. They were both so antisocial they hardly interacted; this was probably one of their most heartfelt conversations. But still, he wasn’t heartless. She may not know that her boyfriend was fucking her male older cousin, but she could probably sense the hesitance he now showed with her. Levi was destroying something she had with him, and hurting her in the process.

Despite that, he still wanted Eren. He wanted what she had, and he didn’t want to have to sneak around with it. He was going to have to tell Eren to choose. And if he wouldn’t choose, it would be a rejection. He’d have to let Mikasa have him.

He really didn’t like the thought of that. He certainly wouldn’t stick around for it.

He went upstairs to mosey back into his room, before he heard someone giggling. It was coming from Mikasa’s door. He crept up to listen.

What the hell? Mikasa was giggling. It was such a bizarre sound to hear, he didn’t think he’d heard the girl laugh since she was a child. She started talking, and realized she was on the phone.

Was she talking to Eren? God, if he was the only thing to cheer him up why didn’t she just go with him? They weren’t even talking about anything in particular, just typical high school bullcrap. Which he found a bit strange, he didn’t peg Mikasa as being interested in that kind of stuff.

Then he heard her address the person on the phone. She was talking to someone named Annie. She must be a damn hoot if she could make Mikasa laugh like that.

Levi shrugged it off and returned to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, again. I had swimmer's sinitus. T.T 
> 
> Thanks for reading!~


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, miscommunications.

“Jesus Christ, Eren,” Levi scolded, grabbing Eren’s arm to hoist him up and into the open window, “You could have come in the fucking door.”

“Come on, that wouldn’t have been as _romantic_ ,” Eren laughed, despite that moments before he’d been dangling by one arm from the second story of the Ackerman house. He fell onto Levi’s chest, making quite a loud thud as they hit the floor of Levi’s room. He could have sworn he felt the house shudder.

They both stared at each other in the darkness, Eren laying on top of Levi as they listened to the dead silence, trying to pick up any signs that Levi’s housemate might have been disturbed. Eren hoped that the hands that were clenching the elder man’s shoulders weren’t shaking. This situation was nerve-wracking, but he had to admit his twisted mind found it exciting. When he was sneaking around, it was as though the colors he could see were of a richer saturation, and everything he felt didn’t seem so carefully rehearsed. 

“Anyway,” Levi began after an audible swallow when it seemed safe enough to speak, “What did you want to ask me earlier?”

Eren pondered this. He looked at Levi nervously, bit his lip, looked at a random spot on the wall, and back to Levi. He wasn’t sure there were any other way to word what he was thinking other than the sentence running through his head. He was certain Levi could hear the way his heart hammered against his chest, and the nerves compressing around his stomach did make him any more comfortable.

He set his chin on Levi’s chest to study his face. Levi looked back at him, feigning disinterest, but Eren could still feel some warmth emanating from his expression. Or maybe it was his imagination.

“Am I… a toy?” Eren’s voice came out much more timid than he wanted.

“A what?” Levi asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Oh god, did he really have to elaborate?

“A toy. Like, a blowup doll. Or something to just, you know,” Eren was rambling now. Oh well, “You know, to fuck.”

“Like I’m using you for sex?” Levi asked, his tone implying that he’d never considered that he would. It made Eren stomach uncurl a bit in relief.

“Yeah.”

Levi looked up at the ceiling, “Hadn’t thought of it that way.”

 _What the hell did_ that _mean?_ Does that mean is plausible? Just because he hadn’t consciously thought _this boy is my sex toy_ , it didn’t mean that it wasn’t a possibility. Instead of clenching, Eren’s stomach sank as if it had already resigned to rejection.

Fuck, never mind. Abort mission. Talk over. He didn’t want to deal with this anymore.

Eren suddenly latched his mouth onto Levi’s neck and bit down. He enjoyed the shudder Levi gave in response to the surprise attack.

“Wait, brat, I wasn’t done--!” Levi tried, but Eren slowly licked up to the man’s jaw and the man didn’t finish whatever it was he had to say. That was okay, Eren was certain didn’t want to hear it. The taste of his skin was intoxicating and the smell of his cologne (or was it just his body? Would he have put on a fragrance for this?) only added to the effect. The feeling of dismissal was easy to stuff under an episode of arousal.

Levi, on the other hand, seemed rather frustrated by the teen’s attempts. He flipped Eren over on his back, pressing his palms into the carpet on either side of Eren’s head. The position that seemed much too familiar to both of them, and Eren could practically taste it.

“Listen here, you—”

But Levi’s threat, or whatever it was, was lost in Eren’s humming mouth as he pounced once more. He wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and arched his back into the kiss, hanging off of him like he was a ship and Eren was the anchor.

Levi protested, pulling his lips away, but he couldn’t remove his head from Eren’s hold. He gave in, and kissed the boy back, letting out a small moan to accompany Eren’s.

Eren didn’t know who initiated it, but soon pants were being pulled off hips and shirts were being yanked over heads. In no time at all, Levi had revealed a bottle of lube, and Eren was being pried open again, prepared by the man’s slick fingers. With a huge amount of willpower, he managed to muffle his sounds into a whine when he felt the large cock press against his entrance and slide into him.

Levi thrusted his hips vigorously against Eren’s ass, making Eren wonder for a moment if he’d have rug burn from the way his back was chafing against the carpet. He didn’t care. Levi was obviously going to be bleeding from the scratches on his back, anyway. 

Those thoughts, however, didn’t remain in his mind long as he looked up at Levi’s face. Most people’s sex faces looked like they were in pain, and Levi certainly was no exception with his furrowed brows, eyes squeezed shut and teeth clenched together. His heavy breath was hot on Eren’s face as it left his mouth. Eren could probably get off just watching Levi’s face.

Eren moaned, not for the first time, but it was definitely the loudest so far. Levi’s eyes opened in a glare that didn’t contain anger, which sent vicious butterflies through Eren’s abdomen. Levi blindly reached for the bed, which was about two feet away, and hastily yanked the top comforter off. He shoved it against Eren’s lips, all the while never letting up on the ramming of his dick against Eren’s prostrate.

Eren took the hint and bit down on the blanket, muffling his loud moans into grunts of pleasure. He felt orgasm swell up in his own cock, so he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the top of his head against Levi’s chin. He tightened around Levi’s penis as he ejaculated against his stomach, and felt the man’s jaw open as he let out exasperated gasps of ecstasy. One hand closed around and squeezed Eren’s shoulder hard enough that there would be purple fingerprints the next morning.

Levi stilled on top of him as Eren threw his head back against the floor, peeking through his eyelashes at the man’s tired face. They were both panting heavily, and when Levi pressed his lips to Eren’s, it was loose and sloppy, their deep inhaling through nostrils completely audible.

Levi must have gotten tired of holding himself up, because he soon collapsed on the floor next to Eren. They laid there for a couple minutes after Levi pulled off the condom, the room completely silent except for their shared uneven panting and the sound of a car passing spilling in from the open window.

After Levi had caught his breath, he stood up suddenly. Eren watched him, illuminated only by the orange streetlights that managed to creep in the window. He strode over to his desk and pulled a carton of cigarettes out of the top drawer.

“I didn’t know you smoked,” Eren stated quietly as the man stood by his open window and lit up.

“Not often,” Levi explained just before taking a long drag. By the way he was lit up from behind and by the way the smoke seemed to catch light beams in the clouds of his exhales and in the wispy trail from the burning cigarette, Eren had to admit the guy looked really cool smoking.

“Can I try?”

Levi raised his brows slightly before holding out the tobacco stick toward him.

Eren crossed the room and took it from him. He held it between his index and middle finger, the way he’d heard people smoked, and took a short puff. He immediately began to violently cough, trying desperately to silence himself in vain. 

Levi, while attempting to suppress a cackle at the virgin smoker, ended up sounding just as ridiculous when he’d managed to let a snort escape his throat. He slapped a hand to his mouth in a quick instant of embarrassment, but he then began to shake with silent but much harder laughter.

“Did you just fucking _snort_?,” Eren shout-whispered between wheezes, both incredulous and offended, “It wasn’t even that funny!”

“Whatever you say, kid,” Levi said, beginning to get a hold of himself, “Now give me that back before you get leukemia.” A hand swiped the cigarette from between Eren’s fingers.

Eren tried to repress a pout, but gave up and decided to find a way to hid his face from Levi. Before he thought about it, he wrapped an arm around Levi’s shoulders and clumsily pulled the man toward himself. He felt Levi tense in his hold, but he then relaxed against his chest, igniting a warm feeling in Eren’s middle. But the pre-sex conversation pricked at the back of his mind. Change mental subjects. Don’t feel warm. Push down and bury the bubbling affection.

“I’ve been wondering,” Eren began thoughtfully looking out the window, “How am I? In bed, I mean. Like, I’m sure you’ve had, um, more _experience_ than I have, or whatever…”

“Not bad,” Levi said immediately, putting the cigarette to his lips once more.

Eren looked at him and waited for a further explanation, but didn’t receive one.

“That’s it?” Eren frowned, his head cocking disbelief. He was nervous asking him that, what the hell?

“Yeah.”

“Does that mean I’m good?”

“It means you’re not bad.”

“Whatever.” Eren pushed out his bottom lip and looked back out the window.

“Don’t pout, kid.”

“I’m not pouting!”

“Sure.”

A few moments of silence passed. His arm around Levi went from warm and comfortable to stiff and unmoving. He was afraid that if he moved, he would knock this fragile moment out of its suspension, and it would smash against the hard floor of reality. He only dared to stare at Levi’s face, whose perpetually furrowed brow made him look to be deep in thought as he went through his first cigarette and started on another.

“Are you gonna leave her or what?”

Levi turned his hard gaze on Eren a second after he shot the question. His tone was harsh, accusatory even. Eren, however, was dumbfounded at the suddenness of his words.

“Huh?” seemed the only thing Eren could get out of his mouth. He unintentionally put some small space between their naked bodies, and in response Levi backed away from him completely. Eren wanted to protest and pull him back, but the scowl and the crossed arms Levi had taken on aggressively warned him not to.

“You heard me. Are you?” 

Eren squirmed under Levi’s piercing gaze. He looked sideways out the window and scratched his head, trying desperately to make his brain send something to his mouth for him to work with.

Eren tried being silent for a few seconds, but it proved unsuccessful. He felt extremely awkward and exposed while Levi stood like a statue awaiting his answer, both of them still stark naked. He vaguely wondered if Levi’s crossed arms and removal of body contact was some display of vulnerability, but he shook it off. This was _Levi_ here, he was sure the man was unshakable, and that wasn’t just because he barely cleared 5’3”.

“I… don’t know,” Eren murmured quietly. He was actually surprised that Levi heard him.

He looked at the man after he spoke, who was visibly processing Eren’s words. He opened his mouth and glanced out the window once, and then shut it again as if deciding against speaking.

“Ah,” he said finally, turning his body to face the streetlights. He dropped his arms to his sides, and his face immediately looked bored with the conversation. 

His indifferent face stung Eren a little. Was he putting up an act of desire to fuck with him? Wow, that’s low. Whatever. Eren looked at the floor, and his expression crumpled slightly. He hoped he didn’t look pathetic, but he couldn’t put up masks like Mikasa and Levi could.

Levi sighed and grabbed Eren’s chin before droning, “What’s that face for, brat?”

The teen opened his mouth to answer, probably going to ask Levi why he’d sounded so annoyed, but he forgot whatever he was going to say when lips were on his once again. Hands ran through his hair before settling on a handful to hold onto. Suddenly they were on the ground again. Eren was on his stomach, the man’s weight on the back of his body as he began to touch him. 

Eren was distant in the beginning as Levi fucked him once again. He wasn’t thinking about anything in particular, his left cheek pressed against the carpet uncomfortably and his own fists at either side of his head. But as Levi licked and bit his shoulders and back, Eren’s somber mood faded and was gradually replaced with heady arousal. When his sounds began to emerge, Levi picked up the pace, clearly pleased with getting the reactions out of the boy.

When they’d finished and Levi had pulled out, they groggily stood to fall on the mattress of Levi’s bed. Sleep rose like a flood and drowned Eren, and soon he was out cold.

He awoke a few hours later, the blue light of the alarm clock telling him it was 4:48 am. He noted Levi peacefully and silently sleeping beside him, and he felt a warm gooey affection pour over him like syrup in spite of their exchanges last night. He allowed himself to watch him for a few moments before collecting his clothes and pulling them on. He considered leaving through the door, but he decided it would be completely horrifying to have to explain his presence and his sex hair at 5 am if Mikasa happened to come downstairs. He gave in to the urge to give Levi a long kiss on the forehead before he went out the window and climbed down to the lawn below.

As he walked home, he wondered how Levi processed the exchange. He definitely knew that Eren was aware of being used, but he figured it was clear between them that he had no room to be upset because it _was_ a dirty affair. Still, he wondered if Levi would back off for fear of Eren getting attached. He’d have to ask where they stood the next time he saw him. He would stop by again tomorrow after writing a note that he planned to slip him at some point.

But when Eren arrived at Mikasa’s the following day, after loading up considerably on caffeine, he noticed an open garage with no Harley-Davison sitting in it.

“Where’s Levi today? He’s usually here.” Eren silently applauded himself at sounding so casual.

“Oh, he left this morning,” Mikasa said, confusion apparent in her tone, “Guess he went back into the city. Left a note that said my uncle Kenny would be staying with me now. I don’t see why I even need a babysitter anyway, I’m not _ten_ , you know?”

But Eren didn’t hear the last sentence. He just nodded on autopilot, and tried to control his face as he replayed his girlfriend’s explanation in his auditory memory.

Levi left.

He was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rises from the dead* hello friends

“Eren, are you okay? You look like you’re going to be sick.”

Mikasa’s stormy eyes were fully of concern, but Eren ripped his gaze away from hers, being unable to bare to the sight of them. He tried to stare at her thin lips, but the slight semblance to her cousin’s frowning pout only brought on another wave of nausea. He didn’t want to chance looking at her at all. He stared hard at the ground, focusing on fixing his expression. He blew out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“Eren?” A warm hand softly touched his face.

The boy jolted up as if Mikasa’s hand had shocked him. He tried to recover the fumble of his reaction, and stared straight into her eyes, pretending they were made of glass.

“Sorry, I’m fine,” Eren lied, faking a laugh and holding his stomach, “Something at lunch must have made me a bit queasy.”

“Do you need to go home?” She placed her hand on her hip, as if she were feeling for something in the pockets of her tight black jeans.

Eren considered it. It probably wouldn’t be too unhealthy to sit and mope around at home, devour some junk food and rot his brain with videogames while ignoring his homework. However, the thought that his parents might be home stopped him. He didn’t want to get caught in an uncomfortably and probably untruthfully explaining things, on the off chance that he’d be found weeping in his room. Hypothetically.

Another thought wandered into his mind. He wasn’t here, but this was a good thing, wasn’t it? He wouldn’t have to lie anymore, he didn’t have to sneak around behind Mikasa’s back anymore. He was getting off completely scot-free. He never had to give himself up to that man ever again…

“No, it’s not really that bad,” Eren murmured, unsure of who exactly he was reassuring.

“Oh,” Mikasa said, her lips pursing into a small circle, the word still tracing her lips. She glanced down away from Eren.

Eren raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. “Do you _want_ me to leave?”

“No, of course not!” Mikasa blinked at him, eyes wide, “I just started thinking about homework all of the sudden.”

Eren frowned. “You know as well as I do that you’re a really terrible liar.” 

Mikasa grit her teeth and looked away again. He sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to get anything out of her. She wasn’t one to talk about her feelings all that much.

“Whatever, you can tell me when you feel like it. Wanna watch a movie?” he suggested.

She nodded glumly.

They settled themselves watching some horror flick with corny CGI dinosaurs, fake blood and stiff actors. They’d put two body pillows on the ground and Eren sat cross legged with Mikasa’s head in his lap. Eren couldn’t help but glance up at the doorway every few minutes, vainly hoping a short figure would come around the corner and glare at him. Even when he looked away, he was still half expecting a harsh hand to close around his wrist and yank him to his feet.

About a half hour into the movie, Eren had once again looked at the doorway and a tangent thought brought up the memory of being pulled into the bathroom. He remembered his back pressed against the painted wall, and mostly he thought of his painful erection and the way Levi’s tongue slid over it. He craved the feeling of fingers gripping his hipbones as his cock disappeared into Levi’s wet mouth and—

“Eren?” Mikasa whispered, moving her head out of her boyfriend’s lap. She looked at him, confused but not angry and Eren cursed internally upon realizing her reason for moving as a feeling of mortification washed over him.

“Why are you…?” Mikasa continued whispering as if she were afraid someone would hear her, “You know…”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Eren rambled, grabbing the blanket and covering his pelvis. He looked up at the TV and realized a woman was being graphically eaten alive, and his face turned bright red. “It wasn’t that, I swear, I was just off thinking to myself and your head was in my lap so I was just…”

Mikasa’s face, now blessed with a small blush, had a small smile. “It’s okay…”

“No, don’t think anything of it I just…” Eren stopped midsentence as Mikasa climbed into his lap, straddling him “ _What are you doing?”_ ”

“It’s okay…” Mikasa said gently again, as she pressed her chest into his, wrapping her arms around him “Just close your eyes, all right?”

“Wait, Mikasa,” Eren said quickly, panic seeping into his mind, “Wait, do you really wanna--?”

“Shh.” Lips caressed Eren’s neck, and he was speechless. He couldn’t move. Why did he feel panicked? Isn’t this a normal thing boyfriend and girlfriend do? So why did he want to plead with her to stop? That she didn’t know what she was doing and she didn’t really want to do this?

But the pleading urge lessened significantly as Mikasa rolled her hips on Eren’s lap. He twitched and throbbed and he was damn certain she could feel it. He cried out minimally, and she began to grind against him. He clutched her solid back and squeezed harder than necessary, both out of arousal and just plain frustration at himself.

“Let go of me really quick,” Mikasa said, and Eren obeyed instantly. Relief flooded over him when she moved off of his lap. He sighed and closed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but then her fingers were unzipping his jeans.

“Mikasa, wait—” Eren tried to stop her but it just came out like a plea for her to keep going. She ‘shh’ed him again and put her hands on his thighs. She positioned herself so she was sitting on her legs in front of Eren. She put her fingers inside of his boxer’s waistband.

A crunching sound of tires on gravel, then an engine cutting off. 

Mikasa shot bolt upright as Eren frantically zipped up pants disregarding how it felt on his boner. They stared at each other for a second before Mikasa mouthed “act casual!”

They sat quietly as the movie played. Eren’s head was spinning hopefully. Muffled footsteps from the porch outside. Eren’s heart pounded as he eyed the front door.

The doorknob turned. Eren’s eyes widened as the door slammed open.

Eren and Mikasa both jumped at the sudden thunderous noise, followed by the front door slamming shut. A tall man with an aged face strode into the house. He was wearing a black cowboy hat, pale gray button up shirt with a black vest, faded blue jeans and the ugliest pair of brown cowboy boots Eren has ever seen. He wouldn’t have been able to express the enormous disappointment into words if his life depended on it. 

“YOUR COOLEST UNCLE IS HERE TO BABYSIT!~” the man hollered.

“Jesus, I’m right here,” Mikasa said, her face disgusted. 

“I’m not Jesus, but yeah, you’re righ’ there!” observed Not Jesus as he marched into the room, “I haven’t seen you since you was a lil baby!” His eyes fell on Eren and he stopped in his tracks.

“The fuck is that,” he demanded.

“Eren,” Mikasa said simply, irritatingly staring at the TV.

“Why exactly is he givin’ me the ole stink eye?” He put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow, “You two weren’ gettin’ _frisky_ in here or—”

“Could you please not,” Miksasa deadpanned, not moving her eyes from the horrible horror flick. Eren was amazed at her ability to keep a straight face, but he could still see the blush in her cheeks.

“Ahhh?” Not Jesus purred. At what seemed like lightning speed he moved quickly to Eren and yanked him up to a standing position by his hand, which he shook vigourously.

“Name’s Kenny Ackerman! But you, sir, can call me the Captain! That’s my nickname!” 

Mikasa groaned loudly.

“Ah don’t mind her, she’s a big spoilsport. But,” He gripped Eren’s arm suddenly with his free hand, leaning down to look Eren in the eye inches from his face, “ _if you ever hurt that girl, I will--_ ”

“Oh, come _on_ ,” Mikasa huffed, standing and yanking Eren by his free arm.

“Now where do you think you’re going?” said Kenny, sounding more hurt than authoritative.

“For a walk,” Mikasa deadpanned as she bolted out the door with Eren in tow, “Bye, Kenny.” The door slammed shut before he could protest.

“Who the hell was _that_?” Eren squeaked when Mikasa stopped dragging him down the sidewalk.

“An embarrassment,” Mikasa said coldly. They began to walk side by side, Eren sensing the girl’s huffing anger despite her completely uninterested face.

“No, seriously, that guy’s your uncle?”

Mikasa audibly sighed before responding. “He’s my Uncle Kenny. My mom’s brother. Don’t know much else about him.”

“Is there a reason for that?”

“I’m pretty sure there is. I don’t think my parents know he’s staying with me. Levi probably just called him so I wouldn’t be left alone.”

Ugh, he’d forgotten about that for a second. “Kind of irresponsible.”

Mikasa sighed, “I would have been happier if he’d just left me alone. I’m not a baby.”

Eren pursed his lips in agreement. They were crossing a parking lot toward Aella Park. It was a nice autumn day, the hints of winter not quite overtaking the heat. As they walked through the front gates, the sounds evident of a small breeze faintly mingled with the city’s noise. Surprisingly there weren’t many people around.

“Nice out,” Mikasa observed, looking towards the minimally cloudy sky.

“Yeah, not excited for winter,” Eren commented, “Apparently they’re saying it’s going to be harsher than last year.”

“That was pretty bad. My mom was saying her friend’s pipes froze and—oh, I know her.” Eren looked over to see Mikasa nodding toward a blonde head sticking up above the back of a bench several paces ahead.

Mikasa quickened her stride and headed toward her. Eren followed curiously.

“Annie?” Mikasa asked when she reached earshot of the girl. She looked back blankly, then she smiled delicately at the approaching pair.

"Hi," she said, "What are you doing here?"

They rounded to the front of the bench to sit in front of her. She was holding a small blue novel, but she'd already closed it and set it on her lap, with her hand over the cover.

Eren pointed at her. "You're the girl I bumped into that one time."

Annie shrugged at him and turned to Mikasa. "You come to Aella often?"

"Just when I'm walking around, I guess. Do you?"

"Sometimes," she shrugged again, "I actually have to get going soon, though."

"Oh," Mikasa sounded disappointed.

Annie stood up, held up her small hand in a wave and the other put her book in her white hoodie's front pocket.

"Wait," Mikasa said before Annie could began to walk down the path. "Do you wanna maybe hang out sometime?"

Eren squinted at Mikasa, then looked at Annie. She was gazing up at the taller girl curiously.

She paused for a second before she spoke. "Yeah. We can walk around together."

Mikasa genuinely smiled as Annie pulled a pen from her pocket and ripped a page from her book. She scribbled on a piece of paper before folding it and handing it to Mikasa.

"Text me or something," she said as she took her leave.

Mikasa stared after her for a moment before she noticed Eren's peculiar stare.

"What is it?"

"You're getting along with a girl?" Eren raised his eyebrow.

"I can get along with girls. I get along with Sasha," she defending, scratching her head.

"Yeah, but I don't think you _text_ her," Eren remarked, then shrugged, "I guess it's good for you to have a girlfriend."

"A friend who's a girl," Mikasa corrected.

"Whatever," Eren said, "Chickfriend."

He put an arm around her shoulder and focused on thinking about and talking to Mikasa as they walked around. He feared the thoughts of someone else that might creep into his mind. He succeeded in doing so for the rest of the walk, until the sun began to set and Mikasa decided it was time to head home.

When he turned his lights out and curled up in his bed, the thoughts caught up to him and hallowed him out. He clutched his phone next to his head on the dampened pillow, silently wishing he had a number to text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was waiting to get new manga material to characterize Kenny, then after the chapters we got of him.. he was exactly the way I first imagined so... sorry about the long break for absolutely nothing....


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets pissed.

It had been a couple weeks, and Eren hadn't been thinking about Levi as much lately.

 

He wasn't exactly sure when the memories started fading. It wasn't like they had that much to go on anyway. With Levi gone, the lusty haze that clouded his brain cleared. Eren realized he knew almost nothing about the man. Most of his knowledge was guessed from the his body language. He also turned over Levi's behavior over and over in head many times. For all he knew, the facts might have become distorted.

 

He decided to try and fix his relationship with Mikasa. He started paying newfound attention to her, which brought their relationship troubles to light. Perhaps the problems stemmed from his heart-eyed chasing her cousin. He internally kicks himself at the thought whenever it comes up.

 

He felt Mikasa had distanced herself from him. The last time they'd become remotely intimate was the time Kenny had interrupted. He missed their conversations, him endlessly ranting and her mindfully keeping him in check. Their atmosphere together was now awkward and heavy with tension. The reason for the thick air around them filled his stomach with nausea.

 

_Did she find out about Levi?_

 

As of late, Mikasa preoccupied herself with spending time with her new friend, Annie. As a result, Eren had become lonesome and reached out to Armin. His friend sat across from him, not saying a word. Books and papers littered his kitchen table surface. The scratching of pencils copying down compressed textbook sentences was the only audible noise. Eren had started to think of the sounds as dull background music.

 

Half of the deut suddenly ceased as Armin looked up and spoke. “You seem tense, Eren.”

 

“Tense?” Eren repeated, rubbing his eyes. They felt out of focus from staring at paper for so long. “Why do you say that?”

 

“I can tell,” he admitted thoughtfully, “It’s Mikasa, right?”

 

Eren gawked at him, and then then regarded his friend’s expression. He noticed his top lip was slightly pulled up, as if repressing a sneer. His brow was just barely furrowed, making his gaze a fraction more intense. He was holding back an emotion.

 

“You’re mad at me?” It was more of a dumbstruck statement than a question.

 

“Oh,” Armin looked surprised, perhaps at Eren's perceptiveness. He seemed to have an internal argument on whether he should give an excuse. He soon sighed in defeat. "Yeah. yeah, I am. A bit."

 

“I know. I know, I’m sorry…” Eren muttered, putting his hands up.

 

“You know? I didn't think you would have paid enough attention to know.” Armin was giving a poor attempt at concealing the salt in his words.

 

Eren blinked, unsure of what to make of that comment. He continued with his thoughts anyway, hoping Armin would elaborate further later. “Yeah, I, should have told her, It’s just—"

 

“Ugh, Eren!” Armin interjected in squeaky frustration, “I’m not mad about that! Well I am, but I’m more mad about something else!” His fists clenched and a meek pink shade was now threatening his cheeks.

 

Eren beheld him, dumbfounded. “I didn’t notice that you were mad…”

 

The blond looked for a moment as if he'd explode. Still, he raised his hands and closed his eyes, releasing an annoyed breath. He took his notebook and rolled it up. Armin reached over the table. Before Eren could question why, he was smacked repeatedly over the head. Hard enough to hurt.

 

“Ah!” Eren exclaimed, shielding himself from the attacks.

 

“Eren, you dummy!” Armin exclaimed between swings, “You haven’t _been_ around to notice I was mad at you!”

 

“What—do—you-- _mean!?_ ” Eren cried desperately, “I thought you were hanging out more with Jean and Sasha and Connie now!?”

 

Armin glared at him for a moment. He then abruptly flew over the wooden surface and tackled Eren out of his chair to the ground. The chair fell over with a loud crash. The blond mounted his stomach, still beating him over the top of his head. Slap, slap, slap!

 

“Armin!” Eren yelled to his friend, grabbing the wrists of the smaller boy and holding them in place at either side of his head, “Calm down!”

 

Armin panted over him, unable to free himself from Eren's grasp. He slowed his breathing before laughing bitterly. “I don’t believe this. Are _you_ , Eren Jaeger, telling _me_ to calm down?”

 

“If you hold in anger it explodes out later,” Eren tittered nervously, letting go of Armin’s wrists.

 

“Oh, like you would know,” Armin retorted, giving him one more soft smack before getting off of him. He sat on his feet next to Eren.“You explode without holding anything in at all.”

 

Eren merely huffed in response. He sat up, his knees bent, supporting himself on his hands behind him. “Please tell me what’s bothering you.”

 

Armin sighed, closing his eyes. After a moment, he looked up to eye boldy, blue on green. “The only reason I’ve been with Jean and Sasha and those guys more is because you and Mikasa... well, ever since you started dating you’ve both kind of just wandered off into your own world and left me behind. You guys don’t really invite me anywhere anymore. The only reason you’re hanging out with me now is because she’s acting weird, right?”

 

Eren was speechless for a moment, eyes wide with surprise“Armin, I’m, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I’ve been so _stupid_.” He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“I thought you guys didn’t want to be friends with me anymore,” Armin confessed, his mouth trembling as he spoke. He hiccupped on a small sob.

 

“No, no way, man!” Eren reached over and pulled Armin to his chest. He hugged him tightly, as if to hold him together before he fell apart. The blond sniffed, his face shoved into Eren’s chest as he tried to stop crying. 

 

Eren pet his yellow hair and spoke into the top of his head. “You’ve been my best friend, for like, pretty much my whole life. We’d never not want to be friends with you. Mikasa, too. I’ve just had my head up my ass is all. I love you, man.”

 

Armin sniffled once more. He pulled his face out of Eren’s t-shirt, leaving a wet stain on his pecs. Apparently, Mikasa wasn’t the only one he’d been disregarding lately. Eren had never seen Armin be quite so emotional about anything like this. Yet he was certain his friend knew he needed the reality check.

 

“Armin, I’ve been a dick,” Eren affirmed.

 

“Really?” Armin chided.

 

“Yeah. Like, I dunno. I think I’m losing Mikasa,” before he could get farther, Eren caught himself. “Shit, you probably don’t want to talk about this. I mean, I wanna make sure you’re okay. But honestly you’re like my only other close friend and I wanna treat you like that. I mean we can talk about something else if you want.”

 

“It’s fine,” Armin gave a genuine smile, “I’m here for you. Mikasa sounds like she’s distancing herself from you.”

 

“I know, that’s what it feels like..." Eren’s mind trailed to the theorized reason for her coldness. If she found out, he’d be the biggest asshole he knew.

 

“Did she find out about… you know,” Armin prodded, reading his mind.

 

“I don’t know,” Eren conceded in a small voice.

 

“Well, wouldn’t it be a little easier if she found out?” Armin offered, receiving only an incredulous stare from Eren.

 

“Lying is exhausting and unnecessary. And I think you’re confused about some things about yourself. Which is why you were so obsessed with Levi.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Eren asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Like, are you gay? What’s your sexuality?”

 

The question took Eren completely off-guard. His face turned bright red and he wanted to wave off the questions. “I-I’m not _gay_ …”

 

“You let a man put his penis in your anus and you liked it,” Armin deadpanned.

 

Eren tried for words, but just ended up stuttering random syllables. He really can’t come back from that, can he?

 

“If it makes you feel better, you’re not alone. I’m asexual panromantic,” Armin laughed quietly, blushing a bit.

 

“No offense,” Eren warned, looking curiously at his friend, “But I have no idea what that means.”

 

Armin laughed again, louder this time. A small part of Eren realized his best friend was kind of cute. Yet he didn't see him as someone he could pursue, especially at the present situation.

 

“It’s okay,” Armin said, “a lot of people don’t know. I can have romantic feelings but I don’t get sexually attracted to anybody.”

 

“I want to sleep with boys and girls and you don’t want to sleep with anyone,” Eren put in, “I’m just gonna not worry about labels right now until I figure out my life.”

 

“That sounds like a pretty good idea," Armin laughed. "But back to our original issue; do you want to stay with Mikasa?”

 

“I think so,” Eren murmured.

 

“She doesn’t deserve someone who isn’t sure, Eren.”

 

“I know, I know. I do want to be with her. I’m just sick of being guilty and I don’t know how to fix things.”

 

“I think you just need to talk to her," Armin shrugged. "Show her that you’re there for her, then Eren!”

 

“What?” Eren was startled.

 

“I’m going to make this clear:” Armin held Eren’s face in his hands, his gaze unblinnking. “You. Have. To. Tell. Her.”

 

“I _know,_ sheesh.” Eren slapped the boy's hands away.

 

“Sorry, just needed to make sure.”

 

They didn't get to much studying after that conversation. Since they'd studied for about two hours before Armin's explosion, they decided it was okay to stop. 

 

The rest of the day was spent playing videogames, chatting about random subjects and consuming frozen pizza. They thoroughly enjoyed the time together, both glad to have patched things up between them. Eren left reluctantly, but with a newfound determination to get his act together.

 

It would have been fortunate if things had worked out as easily as he'd figured they would here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meanwhile levi's been listening to ghost by mystery skulls nonstop okay im the author what i say goes
> 
> also if youre worried about where levi is dont worry he is coming back


End file.
